Worlds Apart
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: A side-story to Can they make a difference? Interlude 3: Worlds Apart, a xover with Harry Potter. Gohan and Mirai have a history together that only Vegeta knew about. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Reflection

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

Note: Hello my lovely readers! I'm back for a short time. I've decided after much consideration to do a little side story about Mirai Trunks and Gohan. I hope that everyone will be pleased with my new fic. Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Summary: A side-story to _Can They Make A Difference? Interlude 3: Worlds Apart. _Gohan and Mirai have a history together that only Vegeta knew about. They have a fight and Mirai returns to his own time, not resolving where they stand. When Mirai returns, Gohan gets himself together to take the plunge. But Mirai leaves yet again. What does Gohan do when Mirai returns for good with someone with? And how does Gohan explain that he's now married with a child?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Reflection

Alert azure eyes scanned the surrounding area of the vast Capsule Corp. compound. He waited until his ship had powered down before releasing the glass dome hatch and jumping out onto the soft grass beneath his feet.

It was early, this much he could tell. He could see across the yard that part of the neatly trimmed lawn was being watered by the automatic sprinklers. If he remembered correctly, the watering system came on about six o'clock in the morning.

He inhaled deeply. The air was fresh and clean—unlike in his own timeline—it would take years for the air to become this natural. The androids really did a number to the planet, but with them destroyed the Earth and its people were slowly coming along at rebuilding what the monsters had damaged.

A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he walked into the empty kitchen of his house. The smell of freshly brewed coffee greeted him upon his entry. No food was set out yet.

_**Hmm, **__**strange**_. He wondered what time it was. It was highly unusual for the house to be this quiet at any time.

There was always some type of activity going on. His mother would already be up and in her lab tinkering away at some odd project and his father would definitely be up training in the Gravity Room. The youth decided to head there.

oOoOoOo

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Crash.

"Ow!"

"_You okay in there, Gohan?"_

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine," he grumbled as he untangled himself from his bed sheets from his place on the cold floor of his room.

"_Are you sure, honey? It sounded like you fell out of bed."_

_**I did**_, the young Z fighter thought, but instead he said, "No, Mom. Everything's fine."

"_Well, breakfast is ready. Hurry down before your brother eats everything," _his mom called out. He could hear her footsteps retreat down the hall, then down the stairs.

Gohan gathered his necessities for his shower and headed out to the bathhouse.

As he sat in the natural warm spring water, Gohan reflected on his current dilemma: Videl. They had been dating on and off for a couple of years but Gohan just felt that he'd been leading the young woman on. He merely slipped into a relationship with the head strong female simply because he couldn't have the one he truly wanted.

The one Gohan desired was far beyond his reached; and so he settled for the next person. Videl was all right according to his brain, but his heart screamed: She's not the one for you.

His mom adored the feisty fighter likewise with his dad and brother. He was even surprised when Bulma cheerfully welcomed Videl into their circle of friends.

The only one who didn't take to Videl was Vegeta. As a little kid, Gohan was scared to death of the Saiyan no ouji. On numerous occasions, the short tempered prince had tried to kill him and his family when the Saiyan first arrived on Earth. But after Cell and Buu, Vegeta had calmed down somewhat. He was quick to anger and fire off a ki shot before anyone knew what was going on.

However, the flamed haired prince continued to be a pain to everyone including his father, but now Gohan looked up to Vegeta and valued his opinion.

The prince didn't care what people thought of him. The one who mattered the most to him, was himself.

Vegeta knew a lot of things, especially on relationships, which was why Gohan found it so hard to believe that Vegeta and his dad were together. The full-blooded Saiyan was good at giving advice but he was stubborn at following it.

Vegeta and his dad danced around each for years until they both finally snapped. With the restored moon, it was inevitable that something would happen between them. Their sparring was becoming less challenging and more teasing. Their bantering was less demeaning and more flirting.

Every one saw it for what it was… except for those two.

While his parents didn't divorce, Goku and Chi-Chi came to an understanding that they would hold up the family in name only and anything concerning the kids they would face it together. His mom was sad to see his father leave but Gohan knew that it was for the best. They would always argue and fuss. There were plenty of nights that his father would sleep on the couch or stay out all night.

And apparently, Vegeta was going through the same thing with Bulma. Oh, they still lived in the same house but they didn't share each other's bed, which had been long before Bra was born. Gohan, to this very day, wondered how Bulma managed to get pregnant by the arrogant prince.

Trunks often times came over to spend the night because his parents fought like cats and dogs—literally. Although, Bulma wasn't Saiyan she gave Vegeta a run for his money. The little guy just couldn't take hearing the insults and jabs that Bulma and Vegeta would take at one another or the fact that Vegeta would make good on his threat and kill his mom.

Shaking his head to clear it of the depressing thoughts, there no use in thinking about what could have been. Gohan just knew that if given another opportunity with the one the he loved, he would not waste a precious moment in trying to make their relationship work.

He learned that from silently observing the way his father and Vegeta evaded each other for so long before coming to terms about their feelings.

From inside the house, Gohan heard the telephone ring as he exited the relaxing bath. As short while later Goten knocked on the door.

"Hey, Gohan! You dressed?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he answered sliding the shōji back.

"Bulma just called," Goten said excitedly. The boy was practically bouncing with nervous energy.

"Aannd…" Gohan prompted for his brother to continue with the message.

"Oh, yeah! She said that there's going to be a party at the compound tonight and for us to be there."

"Did she say why?"

"Nope, just for us to come, so I guess that means you have to invite your _girlfriend_," Goten teased.

_**Little brat!**_ Gohan pictured himself strangling his brother. He forced a smile on his face but said nothing as he walked passed Goten and into the house to find something to eat before heading off to the office to put in some time.

Maybe he'd call Videl later and ask her to come over to Capsule Corp. for the party.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that as an opener? I know it's been a while since _Can they make a difference? _The idea to write a story involving Mirai and Gohan just came to me. Tell me what you think. All comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis


	2. So, we meet again

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

oOoOoOo

Summary: A side-story to _Can They Make A Difference? Interlude 3: Worlds Apart. _Gohan and Mirai have a history together that only Vegeta knew about. They have a fight and Mirai returns to his own time, not resolving where they stand. When Mirai returns, Gohan gets himself together to take the plunge. But Mirai leaves yet again. What does Gohan do when Mirai returns for good with someone? And how does Gohan explain that he's now married with a child?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: So, we meet again

The first lesson Trunks learned was to never interrupt his father while he was inside the gravity room. The next lesson was that he better have a good damn reason for interrupting in the first place.

"Boy! What did I tell you about barging in here while I'm training?!" Vegeta barked out, not looking down. He floated in mid-air after shooting straight up to the high domed ceiling before catching himself from plunging to the floor in his now regular gravity environment. He recognized from the sudden shift in gravity that it was his son barging in on him, again.

"Sorry, but you know, Vegeta, I couldn't resist."

Dark menacing eyes looked down at the person. His features softened a bit at the sight of his adult son.

"Well, well. What brings you back here?"

"I needed a sparring partner. Care for a round?"

Vegeta landed with a gentle tap of his boots not far away from Trunks. "I wish that I could, but Kakarott would have my tail."

"Why? You two are not fighting still are you? I thought that you and he put your differences aside, Vegeta."

"We have, boy," Vegeta hissed. He was going to yell but thought better of it.

He'd already got screamed at by that woman for not getting enough rest and needing to take it easy. Then Kakarott was on his case about pushing himself, and telling him not to over do it. And if that wasn't enough, Kakarott's banshee of a wife was jumping on his back about training too hard, and had lowered the gravity weight—daring him to raise it back up again.

"So what's the problem?" Trunks asked, still not understanding why they couldn't get in a good work out before the whole gang knew he was back in town.

He took in his father's appearance. The younger half Saiyan couldn't place his finger on it. His father looked regal as ever but there was something about him. It was almost as if he was glowing from the... inside.

"Wh-"

"There are some things that you need to know about our blood-line," Vegeta simply said, and that's when Trunks noticed it.

The reddish-brown furry appendage around his father's slightly filled out waist.

"You've grown your tail back!"

Vegeta smirked. "Hai, Kakarott and I both have our beloved tails, but that's only part of the reason that I need to talk with you."

"Vegeta, I won't be growing a tail any time soon if that's what you're going to tell me," Trunks replied.

"Shut-up and listen, boy! You and Kakarott's oldest brat are-"

"Are nothing, Vegeta. And will be nothing," Trunks adamantly stated.

Scowling at his future son, Vegeta replied, "Why would you say that? Don't tell me that you've mated with some other weak ningen?" But that couldn't be the case. Vegeta didn't see a claim mark on the boy or smell another's scent.

"No, Vegeta, it's not that. How can I commit myself to Gohan when I'll be leaving again? And after our last petty squabble, I don't think that he'll want to talk to me again anyway," Trunks solemnly spoke.

"Gohan told me about the fight. Why didn't you just commit yourself then when he asked you?"

"I wasn't ready. I-"

The large viewing monitor flickered on cutting into their discussion. "Vegeta! You were supposed to have been in the lab twenty minutes ago for your check-up! I will not have Goku on the warpath again because you refuse to follow simple directions to make sure that your baby stays healthy. Now get your butt down here," Bulma yelled not noticing her son.

"Leave me alone, woman! I've had enough of your poking and prodding. Leave me be for one goddamn day!"

"Whoa! What baby?" Trunks interjected, blue eyes wide.

"Oh, hey, Trunks! When did you get here?" Bulma inquired.

"Hi, Mom," Trunks blushed. His young mother always made him feel like a little kid, even though he was a grown man. "I've been here for a while talking with father." Then he remembered, "So, what baby?"

"Your father is pregnant," Bulma declared with a wide smile.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled, balling up his fist and shaking it at the screen.

"Say what?" Trunks must have heard wrong. There was no way possible for a male to get pregnant—not in this day and age—no matter how far in advance technology was.

"You didn't tell him, Vegeta?"

"I was getting to that when you decided to butt in and complain about me being late for the stupid appointment," Vegeta huffed out, folding his arms over his taut compact chest. He turned away from the viewing monitor.

"It's true?"

"Hai, it's true," Vegeta replied.

"But how? I mean…"

"How do you think, boy?! By having sex," the prince snarled. His hormones were playing up this early in the morning.

"That's not what I meant, Vegeta, and you know it!" Trunks couldn't believe that his father just said that to him. Kami! He was still a virgin for crying out loud!

By this point, Bulma faded out of the picture to allow father and son to talk.

"We're capable of bearing young because it was bred into our blood-line. My great-great-grandfather saw the direction our race was going. Too few females, too many males, it was only a matter of time before our planet would be dominated with males.

"He managed to create a serum and infused it with a female hormone that would enable males to develop their female reproductive parts during gestation while in the womb and later become active when sexually mature," Vegeta explained.

"So, you're saying that I could become pr-pregnant?" Trunks choked out, taken aback by this bit of information.

"Hai, but only with your chosen mate. Another fail safe instinct to prevent unwanted pregnancies."

"Huh?"

"Why do you think that you haven't rutted with anyone?"

"Because I haven't… found…" Trunks was not having _this_ type of conversation with his father.

"Hai, you have, baka! You and Kakarott's brat are fighting the pull to each other just as Kakarott and I have done. Although you're half human your Saiyan half dominates who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Save yourself and Gohan some grief in the long run—mate."

"But that doesn't explain how you married Bulma and Goku married Chi-Chi," Trunks said.

"Kakarott was the only Saiyan on this mud ball until Nappa and I arrived, so he had no other worthy prospects. I married that harpy because I still hated Kakarott and she was a good lay."

Trunks' face lit up like a Christmas tree at hearing his father talk about his mother in that way.

With that said, Vegeta left the gravity room to go see Bulma, leaving Trunks with a lot to think about.

oOoOoOo

By the afternoon, Bulma had arranged for the entire gang to come over for a party. She didn't tell any of them why, only that it was a surprise.

She waited until Goku came back home to discuss Vegeta's latest test results, which had her worried.

"From the blood work everything is okay, but the other aspects of the pregnancy are in question. Vegeta, you have got to slow down. Your body needs rest. If I have to, I'll place you on immediate bed rest until you deliver.

"Plus, you need to cut out training until the baby is born. You're becoming more dehydrated and you're not replacing the fluids back into your body quickly enough. It was all fine and dandy before the pregnancy but the baby is now taking all of your nutrients.

"How has your morning sickness been?" Bulma asked as she jotted down some notes in the prince's folder.

"Fine," he grumbled under his breath, not at all thrilled that he had to stop training.

The blue-haired genius glanced up then looked over to Goku. "He's been either throwing up in the early morning before breakfast or right after dinner," he supplied.

"Vegeta," she chastised. "I told you to come to me right away if you were experiencing an on going problem with that. You need to gain more weight. You're all muscle and your body won't be able to hold the baby if you deny it what it needs.

"When I see you next, which is next week; I want you to have gained at least five extra pounds. You're fourteen weeks into your pregnancy and you haven't gained an ounce," Bulma said.

She was worried that some complications would crop up later if Vegeta didn't gain the required weight necessary.

"Okay, on that note, we have a party to attend. Oh, and Vegeta please eat something."

"Fine, whatever," he bit back at her as he walked out of the lab with Goku closely following.

oOoOoOo

Outside on the main section of the patio deck, Bulma had the caterers set up large heaping dishes of the Z warriors favorite foods.

All were glad to visit the only female of the group. Besides building things, Bulma also had a real knack for hosting the best parties.

Two rows of tables were side by side in order for people to talk and socialize from across the way. It was most fortunate that sun covers were erected to shield the party goers from the burning sun. It was already mid-day and the sun was burning a hole in the Earth.

"HI, EVERYONE!" she shouted for her human friends to hear. The Saiyans cringed. Even Piccolo winced at the loudness of Bulma's voice. He and the Saiyans knew their ears would be ringing by the end of the social gathering.

"Hi, Bulma!" the fighters chorused.

Drinks and plates of food were being passed around freely, as lively music played low in the background.

"I'm sure that you're wondering why we're having another party so soon after the one we had just the other night, but this one is a welcome home party," Bulma announced with pride. The guys had never seen her so happy. Maybe Vegeta had stopped being a jerk to her since their break-up.

Instead they saw a tall young man with long lavender hair step out from the corner of the house; Trunks or Mirai (as they all called the young man from the future) came into full view.

"Yo, look who's back," Yamcha greeted, rising up to shake the other's hand in welcome.

"Hey, bro! Long time, no see," Krillin added, also shaking Mirai's hand.

"Are you staying for good?"

The greetings went on for a minute. Most of the Z fighters gathered around Mirai wanting a chance to talk to him, before he set off to mingle individually.

The only who didn't get up and personally greet the time traveler was Gohan. He was rooted to his seat next to Videl with his eyes set firmly on his plate of food.

"Gohan, who's that?" she asked with curiosity lacing her voice as she watched the handsome man casually walk about the deck. "Is he Trunks' cousin or something? They look like twins," Videl droned on and on.

Gohan couldn't believe his luck. Mirai was back.

And he was not going to mess this up.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: So, how was that? Is it getting exciting yet? I hope so. Any takers on what Gohan is planning? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis


	3. Reconciliation

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to: _animelover6000,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

oOoOoOo

Summary: A side-story to _Can They Make A Difference? Interlude 3: Worlds Apart. _Gohan and Mirai have a history together that only Vegeta knew about. They have a fight and Mirai returns to his own time, not resolving where they stand. When Mirai returns, Gohan gets himself together to take the plunge. But Mirai leaves yet again. What does Gohan do when Mirai returns for good with someone? And how does Gohan explain that he's now married with a child?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Reconciliation

He had another chance with the boy. No, Mirai wasn't a boy any longer. He'd grown up to five feet and ten inches tall. Long silky lavender hair went just past muscular shoulders. Mirai was absolutely gorgeous—Gohan had another chance with the man that captured his heart so long ago. He was just barely out of high school when he realized his attraction to the heir of Capsule Corp.

His wake up call was way before that. It was during the Cell games when he realized he was falling head over heels for the blue eyed half-Saiyan. But he was just a kid back then and didn't know what his body was trying to tell him—not until he hit puberty.

That's when he noticed girls.

But none really caught his eye. Well, none except Videl Satan. She was smart and head strong and went after what she wanted. From those characteristics, it alone was enough to start a relationship with her.

It wasn't until several months of dating that Gohan came to the conclusion that he wasn't really satisfied with Videl. He was simply going through the motions with her. Even until this day he hasn't kissed her, not from a lack of trying on her part. Gohan was not interested in getting that intimate with her. He always made excuses that he had to go home, or that he needed to go to the restroom.

However, it was right after he turned eighteen, when Mirai came for a brief visit; that Gohan longed to be with him. There was something enthralling about the older youth that caused Gohan to gravitate toward.

After Gohan over came his shyness, he gathered his courage and asked Mirai out on a date. At first, Mirai was stunned by the proposal, but he graciously accepted with a dazzling smile, causing Gohan to practically swoon on Mirai's doorstep.

From that point on they had spent quite a bit of time together. Going to concerts. Sparring. Hanging out at the mall. Sparring. They talked about everything or nothing at all. Sparring, or purely, just enjoying each other's company. Oh, and let's not forget, sparring.

And that's when Gohan knew that he wanted more from the male heir of Capsule Corp. Gohan wanted to be with Mirai—forever. He broke things off with Videl, only to find out that Mirai had left to go back to his own timeline. Gohan was hurt, but he knew that the love of his life would be back, he just didn't know when.

Sure enough, four years later, Mirai returned. It just wasn't the little happy reunion Gohan or Mirai was hoping for…

"Gohan!"

"Nani?" Gohan nearly shouted causing everyone to look his way. His cheeks dusted an exquisite crimson that made he look so adorable.

"Are you even listening to me?" Videl asked, getting mad that her boyfriend was paying no mind to her.

"Listen, Videl, I need to take care of some unfinished business. Don't wait for me. I don't know how long this is going to take."

Without another word, Gohan upped and left. Videl was livid—she was being ditched.

oOoOoOo

It was some time later when Mirai found some peace and quiet in the solitary of his old bedroom. His grandmother kept it clean and aired for his unexpected visits. All his possessions (what little that he collected in this time-line) were stored away in the chest of drawers by his closet.

He had a widescreen flat monitor television and a collection of videogames and playing systems. Mirai also had a boom box, but he rarely listened to that. He much preferred either gaming or training.

The party had ended a half hour ago, and was he glad. The night had passed him by in a blur. He crawled into his bed thinking about the conversations that he'd had with his friends.

He talked with Goku and his father about everything that went on between them and what had developed since his last visit. Mirai couldn't fathom what he was told. Goku and Vegeta had been in a relationship for the last four years and were expecting their first child. They were still married but in name only, which everyone was okay with.

In addition to that, he found out that Krillin had married Android 18 and had a two year old daughter named Marron.

Plus, Yamcha and his mom were dating, somewhat. The former highway bandit couldn't stay around long enough to make a permanent commitment without being scared that Vegeta would send him back to the next dimension.

His younger self was getting ready to start college, but he was waiting on his best friend to finish high school, so they could start college together.

Master Roshi was still a pervert as well as Oolong. Puar and Turtle did their best to keep those two in check, but they all knew that it was tough work.

From Tien and Chiaotzu, Mirai learned that they'd been traveling the world.

Then there was Gohan.

One of the world's strongest men in the world, and he had cut and ran out. Mirai was hoping to have an opportunity to talk with him, but Mirai figured that Gohan was still pretty mad from last time; but it couldn't be helped.

Eight years ago, Mirai was nineteen and wasn't really sure of what he wanted as far as a relationship went. He of course deeply cared for Gohan and felt a strong yearning to be with him, but… he couldn't. He still felt as if he was betraying his master and best friend.

In Mirai's timeline, Gohan was his world. Then Androids 17 and 18 showed up and destroyed what happiness he had ever known. Mirai was fifteen when he died.

Then Mirai traveled back in time to see if he could change history by saving all the Z warriors. Instead he fell off course and landed in a separate time-line from his. He never thought to see his mentor on that fateful day waiting for Goku to arrive from the planet Yardrat after he had defeated Freeza (Mirai told the gentle Saiyan that he should have finished when he had the chance), but his heart was deflated.

It was a different Gohan. Quite a few years went by before Mirai finally realized that it was the same Gohan, just younger and less battle worn.

His heart skipped a beat.

And that scared him.

Especially when Gohan asked him out on a date.

What really frightened Mirai when Gohan kissed him—his very first kiss.

It was awkward, but tender nonetheless, full with passion and dare he say it, love.

That was what scared him the most. Mirai took off for home.

He did come back four years later, only to get into a terrible argument with Gohan about mating…

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Mirai and Gohan went outside to talk. It was relatively early in the evening. The sun had barely set behind the horizon casting a warm orange-reddish glow across the land._

_There was something that Gohan wanted to ask the young man from the future._

"_So, we m__e__et again," Gohan started, breaking the tension that had settled between them._

"_Yeah, so we have," Mirai answered__ pausing for a split second to gather his thoughts. "Look, Gohan, I apologize for leaving like I did. I… it's just that…" Mirai stumble__d__ over his words now__ unsure of what he wanted to tell Gohan._

"_You were scared, plain and simple. I am too, but that's not going to change how I feel about you," Gohan admitted._

"_And how do you feel about me, Gohan?" Mirai asked. His stomach was twisted in knots as his vision faded in and out._

"_I want to be with you and make you mine." Gohan wrapped his arms around Mirai and pulled him close. "Say that you will be my mate, Trunks." It wasn't often that Gohan used his name but when he did, he said it with such passion. _

_Gohan was about to kiss him when Mirai answered, "I can't, Gohan. I'm sorry. I'm not ready for that."_

_Mirai stepped out of his embrace and turned to leave but didn't get far._

"_So, that's it? You just tell me that you're sorry and leave it at that?"_

"_Gohan, I can't tell you how this is hurting me as much as it's hurting you__ but you have to understand that I buried all my family and friends with the exception of Bulma. I had to watch you get ripped apart by those mechanical monsters and now… now you're here__ fulfilling my one and only dream of being with you…"_

"_Then what's the problem, Mirai? If you want to be with me then say yes and be my mate. Don't cower behind a ghost. I'm here__ in the flesh," Gohan ranted._

_Why was Mirai being difficult? This was something that that they both wanted._

"_I'm not ready to take that step. Besides, how do you know that you would even want me a year f__rom__ now? You're young and still trying to figure out how the world turns."_

"_So, is what this is all about? That I'm young! I'm eighteen for Pete's sake, not eight, Mirai! You're acting like a brat."_

"_And what about Videl?"_

"_What about her?" Gohan asked__ not sure where Mirai was going by bringing her up._

"_You're seeing her now. Don't tell me that you haven't considered marrying her," Mirai accused. He didn't know why__ but just knowing that Videl and Gohan were going out made his blood boil to the point of wanting to go to the girl's house and blast her to HFIL._

_In truth, Gohan never even gave that aspect of their so-called relationship a second thought. Sure his mom want__ed__ him to marry her, but he had no desire to betray his heart like that. If he was going to marry any one in the traditional sense it would be Mirai—not Videl._

"_I broke up with her. There's no us, Mirai, all I want is you," Gohan placated, once again wrapp__ing__ his arms around his chosen__ and lean__ing__ in for a kiss... _

_Lips met for the first time. _

_Gradually, Gohan swiped his tongue over Mirai's__ causing the older male to moan and open his mouth to receive the teasing wet muscle._

_Their tongues tangled with each other until the need for air became too great. Gohan trailed tender pecks along Mirai's jaw line down to his neck, suckling on the creamy pale skin. Gohan initiated the primary phase of claiming his mate._

_It was maddening what Gohan w__as__ doing to him. Each kiss the younger male rained down his s__k__in set his blood on fire. His heart beat frantically in his chest__ as if he __had __trained at one thousand times __E__arth's gravity._

_Then his brain brought him out his fervor induce__d__ haze when Gohan ran his hand down the front of his dark green cargo pants to his ballooning erection, rubbing it__ making it swell further to tent __the fabric_

_In a startling step back, Mirai took off into the house__ slamming the door behind in his need to get away from what was about to happen._

"_Mirai!... Trunks, come back!" Gohan called after him__ but the Capsule Corp. heir was gone._

_A side door open__ed_

"_What did I do wrong?" Gohan asked the person standing there with his arms crossed__ over__ his bulked muscle__d__ chest __.H__e was trying to keep his tears at bay__ but was failing miserably._

"_Give him time. He'll come around eventually."_

"_Vegeta…"_

"_Go home, boy, and come back tomorrow to talk with him about it," Vegeta advised._

_And Gohan did just that__only to return the next day find out that Mirai went back to his own time._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

No longer able to sleep, Mirai threw the covers off and stepped out onto his balcony. His hand unconsciously rubbed at the red blemish on his neck. He had gotten an illness soon after he had left Gohan. His mother had explained that he was going into withdrawal from being separated from his mate. But he dared not tell her who it was.

His father was a great source of information on the Saiyan race, and had supplied his mom with everything that she would need to help raise their son should anything happen to him. Vegeta obviously knew what it meant to be a warrior—he could die at any point in time.

Bulma went into great detail about the mating customs of Saiyans. Apparently, the one who had marked him hadn't gotten to finish the ritual. He turned beet red once he heard how the mating was completed.

Coming out of his reverie, Mirai heard birds softly cooing in the night. The grounds around the compound were semi lit. Any one who had stayed the night were safely tucked in their beds. He thought he was probably the only one still awake, until he glanced over to the balcony next to his, and spotted a tuff of short, black, spiky hair. Gohan was also out, relaxing in one of the chairs under the starry sky.

Making up his mind, Mirai floated over to Gohan's balcony.

Startled awake, Gohan sat up instantly, knocking his book out of his lap.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were asleep. I'll just go," Mirai said getting ready to jump back over to his room. But Gohan made a quick grab for his hand.

"No, please don't. Have a seat," Gohan offered.

They sat in companionable silence for nearly ten minutes before one of them spoke.

"Mirai," Gohan began, but the other demi-Saiyan interrupted him.

"I'm scared, Gohan. No, scared doesn't quite describe how I feel. I'm petrified to death of being left holding nothing, and I don't want that," Mirai confessed.

"I don't want you to feel that way, Mirai. I don't want you to ever be scared to tell me how you feel, or what you're thinking. I need to know these things," Gohan answered looking in intense azure eyes.

"Tell you what, let's take a trip for a month or two, just us with no distractions, no moms interfering, so we can work this out," Gohan offered.

"Can I sleep on it at least?"

A brief smile tugged at the corner of Gohan's mouth. "Sure, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I've already made arrangements to take off, so you can call me at home with your answer."

Mirai got up and leaped over the banister to his own balcony without another word. He actually smiled, knowing what he was going to tell Gohan. He was able to drift off to sleep without much difficultly.

oOoOoOo

Usually breakfast was a quiet gathering at the Son's house, but not this morning. Gohan groaned in dismay at his house guest when he entered the kitchen after he had bathed and dressed.

"Good morning, Videl," he greeted warmly, seating at his regular place and pilling food on his plate.

"Hiya, Gohan," she said with a rather dry tone, making it painstakingly clear that she was perturbed with him.

Both Chi-Chi and Goten observed how uptight Gohan and Videl were toward each other and decided to leave them on their own to sort out whatever problems they were having.

"What's going on, Gohan?" Videl demanded. "You abandoned me at Bulma's party for no good reason! I want to know what's going on with you, Gohan?"

"It's a little more complicated than I can explain, Videl, but I think that it's best for us not to see each other. I'm leaving tomorrow to clear my head and work out some issues and I can't do that dating you," he flat out told her.

She hastily stood up—her chair falling over backwards from the rapid movement.

"Wh-what?" She couldn't accept it as true. Sure they were having some problems, but that didn't warrant the necessity of them to break apart, did it?

"We are over with, Videl. Please don't make this any more difficult than it is," Gohan said, standing as well.

"It's him, isn't it?" Videl accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Videl. Him who?"

"That guy at the party." Gohan remained tight lipped, looking down at the table, unable to look her in the eyes. "It is."

Still, Gohan said nothing. "What… I mean…**sniff**… is there something wrong with me for you to like another guy?" she was holding it together quite admirably for being dumped. "I'm not pretty enough, smart enough? I know you don't like me for my money, Gohan, you're not materialistic like that."

"No, no, Videl. I—it's just that, I'm half-Saiyan-"

"What does that have to do with anything? Of course I know, I also know that you're half-human," she countered, her tears temporarily forgotten.

"Vegeta explained that once we find our mates-"

"Vegeta! You believe that nut case? And from what I heard about him, he's a sadist." Videl exclaimed.

"Don't bad-mouth Vegeta like that! He's a full-blooded Saiyan and knows more about mating than any of us," Gohan exclaimed.

"Mating?" That sounded like marriage. _**Was that a Saiyan thing or something?**_

"Mirai, is my mate," he finally admitted, sitting back down, the fight gone out of him.

"But…but what about us? I thought…" Videl had been discussing wedding plans with his mom, hoping that Gohan would pop the question soon. She even went as far as to pick out a dress and ring sets for them. Obviously, she was wrong in thinking that he would.

"I'm sorry, Videl, but our relationship was doomed from the start, and I just didn't realize it until Mirai's last visit."

The doorbell rang, causing them to take a breather.

His mom nervously walked into the kitchen with a distressed look on her face. "Uh, Gohan."

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Mirai is here to see you," she announced quietly.

"Okay. Can you tell him that I'll be there in a minute?"

Chi-Chi went back to the front door.

"You can stay if you like. I'm not going to prevent you from seeing the others. They're your friends now too," Gohan said and left, abandoning his breakfast in favor to see the time-traveler.

As he walked away, he heard Videl silently sobbing in the kitchen.

oOoOoOo

Upstairs in Gohan's room, he and Mirai chatted about their upcoming trip, unaware of the extra pair of ears listening outside of the open window.

"…is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, but I'm making it clear right now that while we're gone we will NOT be sleeping together. Am I understood?"

"Yeah, but it won't hurt to try, ne?"

"Gohan!"

Although Videl couldn't see Mirai's face, she was quite sure that he was blushing a vibrant scarlet; because she was too, with that all too warm-wet feeling starting between her legs. Her womanhood pulsed at the bluntness of words being spoken.

Gohan never acted coy with her like that, or even flirted with her—that very thought just made her want to cry all over again. But she held it in, keeping her ki as low as possible to prevent either one from finding her eavesdropping.

More salt was poured over her wounded heart when she heard the tell-tale sounds of them kissing. Gohan had never kissed her either.

Not able to take it any more, Videl flew off for home.

oOoOoOo

A knock got Mirai out of bed. The intrusion was a welcome one anyway, since he couldn't really get to sleep. He was too wind up about his trip tomorrow to get any proper rest.

"Vegeta?"

"I wanted to see you before you go." Vegeta was the only one that he told about him and Gohan.

Mirai open the door wider for his father. Taking a long sideward glance at Vegeta he could undoubtedly see the slight bump of his baby brother or sister. He was hoping for another sister, but he had a fifty-fifty chance of getting what he wanted.

_**Maybe I can put in a request**_, Mirai thought, not paying attention to what his father was saying to him.

"BOY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Vegeta's tail bristled out in annoyance.

"Calm yourself, Vegeta, remember what mom said," Mirai teased.

"Ggrh! Ah, fine do as you please, just remember if anything should happen-"

"Nothing will, Vegeta."

"I'm just saying if something should, you can come to me."

"Are you being maternal?" Another jab at the prince's manhood and pride. He still had a hard time believing that his bad-ass-to-the-bone father was knocked-up. Mirai saw that Vegeta was nearing his limit. "Okay, okay, I'll keep that in mind."

The full-blooded Saiyan reached the door to leave his son, but Mirai said something to him then that he had only ever heard from the boy once before. "Thanks, Dad."

Not bothering with turning around, only offering his heir a side semi-profile view, Vegeta basically replied with an evil smirk, "If you tell anyone, I'll deny it and kill you later."

Mirai laughed, knowing full well that the Saiyan no ouji meant every word.

oOoOoOo

The following morning at first light, prior to anyone waking-up to question them on where they were going and why, Mirai and Gohan flew out for their little get-a-way.

It would be relatively three months before their family saw them again.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Did it explain some things? I hope so. If anyone doesn't remember go back to _Can they make a difference?_ and read Interlude 3: Worlds Apart, which is what I named story after.

Nemesis


	4. Confrontation

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

_**Thoughts**_

:: **Telepathy **::

_

* * *

Special thanks to: _Brookslocklear, animelover6000, Siriusly Megara, and to those who have read and didn't review thank for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summary: A side-story to _Can they make a difference? Interlude 3: Worlds Apart. _Gohan and Mirai have a history together that only Vegeta knew about. They have a fight and Mirai returns to his own time, not resolving where they stand. When Mirai returns, Gohan gets himself together to take the plunge. But Mirai leaves yet again. What does Gohan do when Mirai returns for good with someone? And how does Gohan explain that he's now married with a child?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 4: Confrontation

The Z warriors were all hanging out at Bulma's one Saturday afternoon, when Mirai returned home by himself three months after he had left unexpectedly.

To everyone's surprise back then, it was Vegeta that informed them that the boy had to get away for some personal time alone. This coming from Saiyan no ouji was a record in the making. They chalked it up to be his hormones wrecking havoc with his otherwise self-reserved opinions. Vegeta usually observed everything in while the other's made total fools of themselves.

Mirai did seem more relaxed, as if a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Vegeta sensed that his son and Kakarott's brat were in the final sequence of completing their bonding. He figured that it would be soon. And with a night like tonight, a full luminous moon, the conditions for a mating were ripe.

The summer heat was the perfect recreation to Vegetsei's own tropical season. This was Saiyans breeding cycle, which was how he was able to conceive at the beginning of this extraordinary heat wave.

The prince closed his dark eyes and smirked, rubbing soothing circles over his now visible tummy—enjoying the jabs and kicks—his and Kakarott's baby was going to be strong, stronger than any of their children now. At three months into his pregnancy, Vegeta was content to sit and watch Kakarott and his friends attempting to get his son to tell them where he flew off to.

Earth's defenders gathered around Mirai asking him where he'd been and what he did while he was gone. The half-Saiyan effectively evaded most of their probing questions stating that he went on a retreat, and left it at that.

oOoOoOo

In the far outskirts of the countryside, Gohan arrived back home in the later part of the afternoon. He calculated that Mirai had all ready made it home.

Right before they had left the mountain cabin that Gohan had rented out for their stay, they decided that it would be best if they parted ways before anyone saw them together to figure out that were _together._

"MOM! I'M HOME!" he called out. "GOTEN!" _**Man, where is everybody?**_

He rounded the corner to his bedroom to find that the house was empty. Not giving it another thought he gathered all his toiletries for his bath. Since this morning upon waking up, he'd had a tugging type of sensation in his stomach; which Vegeta had told him to expect when it was nearing time for him and Mirai to physically mate...

"_It's your body's way of informing you that the time __to __consummate your bonding and to claim my son is close__**,"**__ Vegeta enlightened_

"_How will I know when to actually… you know…" Gohan trailed off, face burning. He placed his hand behind his head. "…take him__"_

_If the conversation wasn't so serious, Vegeta might have laughed as the boy did a faultless imitation of his lover._

"_Your body heat will rise in temperature and your need to take Trunks' will be so overwhelming that you won't have any control over your actions. You better make sure that when you begin to feel a slight pull or tug in your stomach you better be on your way to him__ or else I would hate to see the two of you mate out in the open rutting in front of everyone."_

_The youth could have spontaneous__ly__ combust__ed__ on the spot__ from the heat on his face __alone_

"_Vegeta, just how long would I have?" Gohan nervously asked. "To get to Mirai, I mean."_

"_Considering that you knuckleheads __have __been fighting your attraction for years, I say maybe thirty minutes__…… __forty-five, at best…" _

Gohan rushed to the bathhouse—he didn't have much time.

oOoOoOo

Scolding sapphire eyes angrily watched the lavender haired young man walk into the dome-shaped house once all manner of greetings were over. Videl was sitting on the outside of Chi-Chi across from Bulma and 18 when Mirai decided to rejoin their happy little group.

She couldn't stand him. He strutted through the open kitchen as if he owned the world—with a father like Vegeta, he was sure to have an ego as big as that jerk.

He was the reason why Gohan dumped her. But it didn't matter, Videl had found out from Bulma that Mirai was going to be leaving soon to go back home. The blue-haired genius had let it slip unintentionally that Mirai didn't stay for any longer than a year, give or take some months.

By Videl's estimation, a year was almost up. Then Gohan would be hers, but before Mirai left she was going to let him know that one important fact.

The feisty female stood, walking nonchalantly inside the house. She made it as far as the stairs but was blocked from going to her destination.

"Out of my way, Vegeta," she hissed. She didn't like the short male either. He made her skin crawl whenever he got next to her.

"I'm warning you now, girl, leave my son alone."

Blue eyes widened in shock. How did he know where she was going? "I'm going to the bathroom if you must know."

"Liar, I'm a telepath just as my son. He hasn't honed his skill to the degree that I have but trust me, he will know that you're coming."

"What I do is my business, not yours," Videl snapped. He was not going to stop her from confronting her rival.

"Actually telling him to stay away from his intended mate will make it very much my business. You cannot change what's about to happen, you may as well accept it," Vegeta said. If he had to he would kill her in order for his son to be happy, damn the consequences of his actions. He would not allow her or anyone else to interfere with his children bonding.

"You make me sick! How could you want your own son to be like how you are? And I know for a fact that Gohan like girls," Videl countered. She was starting to shiver as those black narrowed eyes bore a hole into her.

Fierce obsidian spheres pierced her soul, strangling it with his unwavering gaze, Videl froze—she was seized by fear.

"Like me? You seemed to forget little girl that I'm the Prince of all Saiyans—an Elite—far above you weak and puny Ningens. And as Saiyans, it is in our nature to pick someone worthy to mate with," Vegeta declared with pride. "For life, I might add." He was adding more fuel to the all ready blazing fire but he could care less about her feelings.

Although he married Bulma and fathered kids with her, she was not admirable enough for him to mate to, his Saiyan blood wouldn't allow it. The same went for Kakarott and their children, even though they were half-Saiyans. It was bred into their species.

"Gohan and Mirai are a mixture of two races. You can't honestly tell me that the same bullshit rule applies to either one of them," Videl snapped, having finally lost her patience with the annoying man.

"You don't think so, eh?" Vegeta smirked evilly. It was a look that everyone loathed to see on his face. He took a menacing step toward her. Videl tried to take a step back. Her fear grabbed her by the ankles keeping her from moving. Ice felt as if it settled in her bones, she was trembling. Videl swore she could hear her teeth chattering.

"Has Gohan touched you in the same way he touches my son?" he started. Following Vegeta's question there was a pregnant pause before he continued on as she firmly pressed her lips closed. His obsidian orbs danced with malice as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Has he ever gotten down on his knees and took you to his mouth? Or even caressed the folds of your slick pussy with his fingers, purring in satisfaction at hearing you moan and arch beneath his fondling?"

He chuckled at her embarrassment. Her scent of purity told the prince all he needed to know. "Or has he ever bitten down on your hardened tits just to hear you scream out his name with need for him to do more to your body?"

Tears now ran freely down Videl's face. Was this what Gohan did with Mirai? Gohan would never do something as intimate as that before marriage. But she got her answer when Vegeta finished with, "Hai, he did and tonight they're going to finish what they started and you cannot do anything to stop it."

Then Vegeta out right laughed maniacally as he walked away from Videl's broken form.

oOoOoOo

Fifteen minutes later, Gohan touched down on Mirai's balcony. He saw that another party was going on outside but he ignored the revel. He had one destination in mind and a mission to complete: to make Mirai his mate. He suppressed his ki making sure none of his friends or his father detected his energy signature.

Gohan didn't want to be discovered at the compound tonight.

He walked straight through the open glass sliding door and gasped. Evidently, Mirai foresaw that he was coming tonight.

The older half-Saiyan had candles lit around the spacious room casting it in a soft warm and inviting glow. Cinnamon and spice filled his nostrils causing Gohan to sway on his feet—the smell was intoxicating. Flower pedals littered the floor around the double sized bed. And there, in the center of the bed, awaited his prize.

Mirai was splayed face down across the turned down covers with only a sheet hiding his beautiful form from his view. In that moment, Gohan's skin pricked with desire.

He shrugged out of his clothes without a care in the world.

Gohan climbed onto the bed, pulling the barrier down, exposing the exquisite body that was his for the asking, and straddled slender hips. Mirai was so hot. He noted that the other was panting harshly.

"Go-han," Mirai called out with need. His hair was fanned out across his broad muscular shoulders. His head was turned to the side with his mouth slightly parted. Mirai had his eyes closed tight as he moved his body along the mattress to build friction against his throbbing manhood.

"Hai, I'm here, love."

"Make it stop," Mirai begged. "Make the burning stop, please." He rubbed himself harder.

"Turn over for me," Gohan panted. He was finding it difficult to breathe as well.

Mirai did as told. He was ready. His penis stood at attention. His father had told him what to expect from the joining. He and Gohan were in the last stages of the mating ritual and they were going feral because of the affects of the full moon.

Gohan marvel at the dark angry organ. He couldn't wait to have it! He stifled a moan when his hand came in contact with his own hurting need. Whatever fluid seeped out was going to be all that was used for the initial union. The lubricant to be used was their blood and semen, a scenting coupling to indicate to other Saiyans who was the Dominate, who was the Submissive.

No preparing was going to take place. No gentle loving was going to happen. No words of love were going to be spoken. It was going to be pure unadulterated sex.

The time-traveler did remember one imperative detail his father told him about the claiming…

"_I know you sometimes have the tendency to run off when things get too rough between you and Kakarott's brat__ but you have to keep in mind that if you claim each other you can't leave him—ever—or it would kill you and him. _

"_However, you can do a half claim," the Saiyan prince suggested._

"_And how do I do that?" Mirai asked, worried about if he should let Gohan continue to court him._

"_Let him bite you. You must resist the impulse to bite him in response to his claim on you. This way you can return to your own timeline, but I'm warning now boy__ that you will live a half life. More so than before," Vegeta explained__ wanting Mirai to understand the cost of a partial bond._

"_And what if I were to become pregnant?"_

"_The child shall sustain you until you fully bond," Vegeta answered. "But it's highly unlikely that you will conceive the first time if you're out of season."_

_**At least I don't have to worry about bringing any babies home with me, **__Mirai mused as he departed from his father's company…_

Driven on instinct, with his legs bent at the knees, Mirai spread his legs wider to receive his soon-to-be-mate. Gohan didn't hesitate at the wanton invitation. The rosebud entrance twitched in anticipation to what was about to take place.

He plunged into the virgin hole with one swift thrust—as deep as he could and as hard as he could. Gohan growled; the heat that encircled his dick was delicious!

Mirai almost cried at the invasion but at the same time something was struck deep within him that caused him to arch his back off the bed.

He held onto Gohan's massive shoulders with a bruising grip as the younger Saiyan withdrew and pushed back into his canal.

Soon, skin slapped easily against skin. Mirai could feel the soft taps of Gohan's balls bouncing off his ass cheeks as the younger male pumped himself faster in the now unresisting tunnel. They grunted and snarled, nipping at each other's throats.

The half-Saiyans were in a wild rut.

Both were near their finishing point.

Gohan lifted one of Mirai's legs onto his shoulder. When this was done, Mirai didn't think that it was possible for Gohan to penetrate any further, but he did. His vision blurred, blacking out momentarily.

Sweet divine torture was rained upon his body, Gohan wanted to kill him after his first time. Mirai didn't mind just as long as his mate continued to touch _that_ place.

As the night wore on, neither lover spotted the moon's silver rays filling the room, making it seem as if they were under water. The candle long since burnt out. Nor did they heed the soreness of their gums as canines and incisors lengthened. Nor had they felt the formation of the furred appendages at the base of their spines.

Because in that precise moment they came, with Gohan sinking razor sharp teeth in the juncture of his chosen's neck.

Mirai forced himself to go against innate behavior. He panted harder than before, fighting the need to want to bite Gohan in return.

The remnant of their orgasm slowed. They still had trouble breathing, but managed to look into each other's eyes. Nothing could describe what they just experienced.

Still, no words were uttered between them, only gentle touches and purring from the pair was wrought worth.

Exhaustion crept up and took hold of them. Gohan remained nestled inside of his mate. For the most part, Mirai was content to stay where he was: underneath his mate.

Black and blue orbs closed in sleep.

oOoOoOo

In spite of the fact that Videl was in the guest wing of the house, she also discovered that Mirai's bedroom was right next door to her with his bed directly behind her head.

Videl woke-up when she heard a bump against the wall. Sitting up for a brief moment, and hearing nothing, she laid back down thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her.

That was until she heard the noise again.

This time she put her ear to the wall and listened intently and she wished that she hadn't. Videl comprehended what was going on. She was about to go back to sleep but curiosity stayed her hand.

It was two-thirty in the morning and she heard the low mesmerizing voice of Mirai imploring for more (more of what, Videl had no clue) and when she heard Gohan's charming alto, she quickly backed away from the wall with wide startled eyes—they were making love.

The moaning became louder as did the thumping, which she surmised to be the headboard.

She couldn't cope. Not only did _he_ steal Gohan from her, _he_ was smearing her face in her tattered dream of being Gohan's first, of Gohan being her _first._

Taking a pillow and a blanket off the bed, Videl made a palette on the floor on the far side of the room. The noise was blessedly muted at this distance.

However, knowing what she did, Videl didn't sleep as peacefully as she would have liked. She tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

oOoOoOo

Birds chirped, indicating a brand new day. The sun was brighter than he would have cared to remember, but Gohan wasn't going to let that bother him.

He was mated now.

He turned his head to get a good look at his lover, only to see the space empty where Mirai should have been laying. Gohan placed his hand in the outline of where Mirai had slept. The space was ice cold. Mirai had been up out of bed for hours.

It wasn't until after his shower that he realized something wasn't right. Gohan went downstairs into the kitchen. It seemed that the gang had spent the night, as they were all eating breakfast.

There was no sign of the Capsule Corp. heir.

"Good morning, Gohan," Bulma greeted, grabbing him a plate and loading it up with food, not realizing what had taken place last night under her roof.

Saiyans were notorious for their fierce appetites.

"Good morning, everyone," he said, sitting down across from Videl. She didn't speak. She kept her head lowered focusing on finishing her food.

Chatter filled the otherwise silence. It was fantastic to be around people who cared and loved one another.

oOoOoOo

With the meal over, Gohan raced outside to where Mirai kept his time machine, only to find it gone.

"Damn you, Trunks! Why did you leave this time?" Gohan whispered to himself.

But the words were heard by another.

"It was probably for the best, Gohan." Not wanting to hear what she had to say, Gohan flashed an awesome gold.

The Super Saiyan growled low in his throat. "Stay away from me, Videl!" Then Gohan gasped. "Did you have something to do with Mirai leaving?" He grabbed her by the arm. "Were you the cause for him to leave? Answer me!"

"No, he left without a word to anyone. Gohan, you're hurting me. Please let go," she pleaded, struggling to get out of his bruising grip. She never saw him mad or angry before.

"Girl, go home," Vegeta said as he stepped onto the platform where Mirai's ship once stood. Gohan ignored the pregnant male, his attention was solely focused upon Videl. She was the one who made his mate leave! It was because of her that his lover left.

"Don't tell me what to do, Vegeta," Videl yelled. She didn't' need or want his help. She was quite capable of handling her boyfriend on her own. With Mirai gone, Videl just needed some time to convince the half-Saiyan that they were supposed to be together, not him and that boy.

"Gohan will kill you if don't let him be. His mate has just left and you're not helping matters by confusing him. Go home. NOW!"

She took a good long look at Gohan and decided her best recourse was to confront him another day. Videl didn't need to be told twice. From far away Super Saiyans were awesome but up close and personal they were down right frightening. She ran to the openness of the yard and took off from there. She'll work a plan on how to get Gohan back.

Once the female left, Vegeta seized hold of the Super Saiyan.

::**Listen to me, boy!**::

::**He… left me**::

Vegeta growled. ::**He will be back** ::

Teal green eyes gazed into onyx ones. ::**How can you be so sure?**::

The older Saiyan grinned. ::**Your bond is incomplete.**::

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Tell me what you think. Is it me or does any one else think that Vegeta is manipulating Mirai and Gohan to bond? Does any one believe that Mirai will come back? If so, when do you think that will be? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis


	5. Not Right

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to:_sweetsakuya, animelover6000, NiceNipps, Charlie: Sorry, but _A Love Story_ ended at chapter 4. To see what else happens with James and Lucius, you have to continue with Give Me One More Chance, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

Notes: Sorry, to take so long with an update, but I'm still trying to recover from my accident and I'm back in school; which takes the majority of my time. But here it is, the long awaited update.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Summary: A side-story to _Can They Make A Difference? Interlude 3: Worlds Apart. _Gohan and Mirai have a history together that only Vegeta knew about. They have a fight and Mirai returns to his own time, not resolving where they stand. When Mirai returns, Gohan gets himself together to take the plunge. But Mirai leaves yet again. What does Gohan do when Mirai returns for good with someone? And how does Gohan explain that he's now married with a child?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 5: Not Right

Touching down on familiar grass surrounded by huge dome buildings of various sizes was a sight for hurt stinging eyes. Trunks wept the full length of his travel back to the future, but it really didn't feel like home.

His home was with Gohan.

There were no friends gathered in the back yard drinking and playing games; or youngsters running around trying to see who was the strongest.

His heart felt heavy. He couldn't stand the pain that he was feeling in his chest.

Vegeta hadn't been lying when he told Trunks that he would miss his mate but this, this was just pure anguish. His soul was lamenting for the loss of having his mate at his side.

He had been back home with his mother for more than a month and he did just about everything he could think of to keep his mind off Gohan.

He put in more time at the office, fulfilling his duties as heir to Capsule Corp. Trunks even assisted with renovations around his neighborhood and the broken down parts of the city.

A few times he visited Chi-Chi, only to have a withdraw attack.

Although some years had past, Gohan's faded scent still lingered in and around his childhood home. He flew out of the house in his desperate urge to get out into the open air. Trunks never gotten far, though, in mid-flight he had to land to throw-up whatever was in his stomach. After the fourth time, he stopped going to the Son's residence, merely calling Chi-Chi at least once a week to make sure that she was doing well.

oOoOoOo

His mother commented every so often on his behavior but Trunks simply shrugged it off as a side-affect of the half-bond. But Trunks couldn't tell his mother about that.

As time past, Bulma noted that something was seriously off with her son. In addition to her son's aloofness, Trunks had not once trained since he'd been home. With the lack of working out, the blue-haired genius also discerned how sluggish her son was becoming.

She'd been getting phone calls from the main office how Trunks would all of a sudden drift off to sleep during meetings or drift off into space for no apparent reason. The board-of-supervisors were concerned over the young man's health and pleaded with Bulma to make sure that he goes to bed on time.

And that was another thing, Trunks slept all the time. Yet, the board was saying that he falls to sleep in meetings.

Not wanting to pry into her son's life, Bulma held her tongue. Should he need her, Bulma would be there for him as long as she lived.

oOoOoOo

Passing by Trunks closed door, Bulma heard the tall-tale signs of him being sick, again, for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning. She sighed. This had been going on now for three months since his return from the past.

Bulma wondered if he picked-up a bug of some kind and couldn't shake it. She prayed that it wasn't the heart virus that killed Goku. Bulma didn't think that she could take loosing her son that way. It was bad enough when the androids killed Vegeta and all her friends.

Knocking gently on the door, Bulma called out to her ill son, "Trunks, you alright in there, sweetheart?"

She received no answer.

"Trunks?"

All was quiet.

Worrying, Bulma dropped the clothes she was putting away and rushed inside Trunks' room. The en-suite bathroom door was wide open with the light on. Peering inside, she found her son face down on the floor.

From the way he was dressed, Trunks was preparing to go to work. "Well, not today, buddy," she told her unconscious child.

She checked his pulse and placed at hand on his head. He was a little warm to touch but that was natural for him. His body heat was always slightly elevated. Bulma remembered that Vegeta and Goku was like that, Gohan as well. It probably had something to do with them being Saiyans.

Knowing the routine, Bulma eased Trunks into a sitting position and carefully dragged him back to bed. She struggled with his much heavier form but Bulma managed to get him in bed and under the covers.

"Man, Trunks, you must've put on some weight," she commented, placing the oblivious half-Saiyan in a more comfortable position in bed.

Later she would pick his brain about his fainting episode, but for now she would let him rest. It looked liked he could use the sleep. Dark circles were prominent under his eyes, not to mention that his perfectly sculptured stomach lost its six-pack. Trunks' firm abdomen was softening. While the half-Saiyan barely consumed enough food to sustain a bird, surely it was not enough to pack on pounds.

Closing the door partially, Bulma headed into her empty room down the hall. She left her door open just in case Trunks would need her some time during the night.

oOoOoOo

Stirring wake, Trunks groaned, gagging and loosing the battling to hold the contents of his stomach down. Bulma had foreseen the on coming illness and shoved a garbage bin lined with plastic under her son in order for him to throw-up in it.

"Finally, you're up. I thought I was gonna have to call the doctor back," Bulma said, checking the IV line that she'd set-up, making sure that Trunks didn't accidentally yank any of the drips loose.

"What-what happened?" he asked.

"You passed out in the bathroom."

"Oh, I should call the office," Trunks replied trying to get up but his mom held him down with a frown on her face.

"Trunks that was three days ago. I already talked with the executives and they were fine with you being on leave for a while. I think that it's time that you tell me who it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about, mom," Trunks said, he didn't want to get into an argument with his mother, but she wasn't going to let him rest, though. "Who is what?"

"The father of your baby."

Cerulean orbs widen to impossible proportions. "Ba-baby?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Bulma said, now sitting on the bed taking her son's hand. "Oh, Trunks, I thought that you knew."

_**I'm pregnant. Oh, Kami! I'm pregnant. Please let this be a nightmare that I can wake-up from**_, Trunks bewailed in his head. "Knew what, mom?"

"That you could get pregnant," Bulma answered, not sure if she should tell him the rest.

"How did _you_ know that I could?"

"Vegeta told me that it was possible and made sure that I knew everything that there was to know about Saiyan biology, which also included reproduction," Bulma smiled then said, "So, you're going to tell me who it is or am I gonna have to guess."

"Uh, I rather not talk about it," Trunks answered.

"What happened?"

"We're not together any more, mom. Can we please just drop this?"

"Yeah. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk later," Bulma said, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head.

Trunks settled into the covers of his bed. He placed a shaky hand on his stomach. The ki signature was feeble and barely noticeable. Nonetheless, it was still detectable. How could he have been so stupid not to notice a change in his energy?

A baby.

His and Gohan's baby.

Tears silently made a trail down his face as he wept. He was pregnant with Gohan's child and the younger half-Saiyan had no idea that he was going to be a father.

Worse, their child would never know of its father. The days following his return home, Trunks had done a maintenance check on his ship and discovered that the power unit was all used up.

There would be no more visits to the past.

Trunks cried just a little bit harder at not being able to see Gohan again. He just prayed that Gohan live life to the fullest and be happy.

He would survive.

He had too.

His baby was going to need him.

This small miracle of life was all he had of his love, his mate, Gohan.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Was that sad or what? I so close to crying. Trunks is pregnant with Gohan's kid. Not only that, but Trunks have no way of getting back to Gohan, or does he?

If anyone is having trouble following, please go back to _Can they make a difference? Interlude 3: Worlds Apart,_ to get more detailed information about why Trunks can't return to the past.

Does anyone believe that there was more to Bulma telling Trunks about male pregnancy? Vegeta might have told her more than what she really wanted to know. And what about Gohan? Does anyone believe that he's living the happy life that Trunks is imagining that he's living? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis


	6. Not Happy

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_

* * *

_

Special thanks to:

NiceNipps, Murphyangel, teiboi,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Not Happy

Nine months of being pregnant had been murder for the half-Saiyan prince. In a word, Trunks was miserable. His body couldn't decide if it wanted to be cold or hot. He was either in the indoor swimming pool to keep cool or else he was to be found sitting in the luxurious jacuzzi to warm himself up. Trunks also kept either the air-conditioning on at glacial climates or the heater on at blistering tropical temperatures.

In addition to that, his stretched skin across his belly itched, viciously. On more than one occasion, Bulma had popped him on his hand for attempting to scratch the itchy places. If that wasn't enough, it didn't help that he was also sexually frustrated.

He spent too many nights jerking off in the solitude of his room.

The best thing that he learned though; when he had woken the morning after he and Gohan mated, was that they had grown their tails back; and his became a very useful tool when Trunks needed some relief. The purple furred appendage was sensitive to touch, and stroking it simultaneously with his erection brought him instant gratification each and every time.

On those days, Bulma learned to stay out of his way and out of the house. She couldn't stand to hear her son's throaty moaning or keen wailing as he climaxed.

And kid's say it was bad hearing their parents having sex! It was just as worse hearing one's own child masturbating down the hall.

oOoOoOo

Tinkering away in her lab as usual, Bulma had managed to make another power cell for Trunks' time machine; but she didn't tell him though. She didn't want him traveling anywhere since he was so close to having his baby.

Of course Bulma tried to get him to tell her who the father was of his baby, but Trunks adamantly refused to give her a name. Bulma backed off, but she was still curious as to who would ensnare her son's heart.

No one struck her as being of exceptional attraction to her son, apart from maybe Goku or Gohan. She didn't know Goten very well, had only gathered a little information about him from what Trunks had told her and he seemed a bit young too young to date.

At any rate, by the last ultra-sound she conducted last week, Trunks was due any day. She couldn't wait! Bulma all ready purchased baby clothes, furniture, diapers, bottles, wipes and everything else that a newborn infant would need for the sake of spending money.

All of the things that she had saved from when Trunks was born were destroyed by the androids. Pity, really. Her father had made a lot of nifty toys for Trunks.

Bulma sighed thinking about her daddy and mom. She just wished that they were alive to welcome their great-grandchild into the world.

oOoOoOo

Waking with a start, Trunks jumped out of bed with an energy that he haven't had since the beginning of his pregnancy.

The first task that he completed was taking off the linen sheets on his bed and replacing them with fresh ones, along with a new comforter set that he had purchased awhile ago but never had a reason to put it on, until now. He wanted a different look for his room and this was the best way he could think of to start it.

Next, he picked up all the clothes off his floor. Afterwards he vacuumed. Following that, Trunks dusted.

The half-Saiyan stopped for a breather then, but soon went back to cleaning his room—even going as far as doing his laundry without having his mother harp on at him to do it. He straightened his desk. Once his desk was in order, Trunks moved on to the bathroom.

Accomplishing that chore, he went down to the kitchen to eat a late afternoon snack. He didn't see his mother, so Trunks guessed that she was in the lab working on something, she usually did to keep her mind off of certain subjects, one being his father. He never mentioned Vegeta; and he knew she would come to him if she wanted him to know something about his father.

Trunks still had some work to do from the office, so he guessed that he should at least get his work out the way.

But first, he needed a recharge, Trunks battery gave out and he wanted to get some rest before he tackled anything from work. He returned to his room after a filling meal to lie down.

Cleaning with little rest had tired him and Trunks just wanted a quick nap.

A couple of hours passed during Trunks nap. Every so often, at the deepest part of his mind, he was aware of feeling the tightening and relaxing of his stomach, but he slept on oblivious to what his body was trying to tell him.

oOoOoOo

It was early evening when Bulma came out of the lab. She had washed her hands and changed clothes before going to check on her son. Trunks had been awfully quiet today and she wanted to make sure that everything was all right with him.

Walking into his room, she immediately noticed that something was wrong. His blinds were wide opened and his room was spotless.

What in the world made him clean his bedroom? Bulma thought.

She was absolutely stunned at how clean her son's room was. Any other time, she would have to fight Trunks tooth and nail to get him to merely pick-up his training weights and clothes that littered the floor. Now, it was cleaned—to perfection.

A weak groan tore Bulma from her shocked musing.

"Trunks? What's wrong, honey?" She went instantaneously over to the huddled form in the bed.

"I…I don't know, Mom. My stomach…it hurts," he answered before groaning again.

Bulma sat behind her son and placed a loving hand on his distended belly. The movement was slight but it was enough to indicate to her the urgency for immediate action. Bulma tossed back the covers and grabbed hold of the pregnant youth.

"Trunks, listen to me, I need for you walk to walk to the lab. Can you do that for me, dear?" Bulma asked in a calm tone of voice. Being hysterical was not going to aid her son, who was in the beginning stages of labor.

oOoOoOo

Straining against the bedding, Trunks did his best to work through the next contraction.

"Damn you, Gohan to Hell and back!" he shouted, struggling for his breath. Tears blurred his vision as the pain tapered off. He cried silently wishing that his mate was with him, at least to help him get through this agonizing ordeal. His mother had never mentioned that giving birth would hurt this much.

Bulma watched her son out of the corner of her own misty azure eyes while listening to the doctor explain how the procedure was going to go, and what Trunks should expect. He knew the situation about Trunks being a half-Saiyan, and offered his assistance during Trunks pregnancy, which was a relief.

Like clock work, Bulma and the doctor prepped Trunks for delivery in Capsule Corporation's medical lab.

oOoOoOo

A couple of hours later, Trunks was resting in the comforts of his own room. Bulma cooed softly to her grandchild, patting him gently on his back.

It felt good to have a baby in her arms once again, she just wished that Vegeta had lived long enough for them to have another one, but the androids had destroyed that dream, along with many dreams of other people on the planet.

Setting the baby into his bassinet, Bulma checked on her son. Trunks groaned slightly but remained asleep, which she wasn't surprised at. The surgery had taken over two hours and Bulma had to heavily sedate Trunks. He'd began fighting with her as his contractions had become worse. The baby had to be delivered by c-section as there was no expandable exit for the infant.

In the end, though, Trunks was put under for the incision to be made. The doctor had carefully lifted the child from Trunks' uterus, placing the tiny bundle directly into her awaiting arms. Right then, as Bulma stared at her grandson, she knew with all her heart that the child was Gohan's. Not the Gohan the she knew, but the one from the past.

She was there with Goku when the little guy was born, and both Gohan and Trunks' son looked identical, right down to the fluffy furred tail that lazily waved around until he was wrapped in a blanket.

Bulma promised herself that she would do everything possible for Trunks to get back to his mate. She still had some time to work on the time machine and she would make sure that it would be ready for Trunks quarterly trip.

After all, she wasn't a genius for nothing.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how is that? Hmm, it seems that Bulma is cooking up a plan to get Trunks and Gohan reunited. Think it will happen? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis


	7. Some Background Information

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. Nor do I own any characters from Harry Potter. They are the property of Warner Bros. Studios and creator JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to:_ those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. We hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 7: Some Background Information

A rough three years had passed since Mirai had left, but Gohan was doing a little better. He had married Videl, after his mom and Bulma's prodding (the match-making harpies as Vegeta like to call them.) They figured that Gohan was depressed about his relationship with Videl, and had managed to convince him to propose to her.

His friends were happy for him when he and Videl announced their nuptials. His father congratulated him but said nothing else. Vegeta just glared and kept his mouth closed. While his mom and Bulma were tickled pink that their hard work was coming to fruition, and couldn't wait to plan the wedding.

Not once did they ask the young half-Saiyan if this was what he really wanted beyond a doubt.

The happy couple, (as everyone believed them to be) were expecting their first child in several months.

But Gohan… he was betraying his true love, Mirai. Vegeta told him after Mirai had left that he wanted Gohan to be happy. Tossing it over in his mind, Gohan didn't think that he could do that, not without Mirai at least. Nonetheless, Gohan understood why the older half-Saiyan left. Mirai couldn't abandon his mother. He would often talk about his mom and how he sometimes missed her.

Mirai Bulma was all that he had. Gohan accepted that.

Now, almost four years later, Gohan was as miserable as ever. He was simply hiding his pain from everyone. Videl had begged and pleaded for them to start a family. It was practically six months after their wedding before Gohan slept with Videl.

Two and a half years rolled on by after that before they herald Videl's pregnancy. He bonded to the baby well but he had distanced himself from his wife.

His marriage was a sham. He loved her, but Gohan was not _in_ love with Videl.

oOoOoOo

Gohan had just arrived back from England after helping his father and Vegeta with some legal matters. Apparently, the royal Saiyan couple had found another survivor of Planet Vegetasei by the name of Severus Snape, a Potions professor at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardary.

A cousin of Vegeta's had been living on earth with no clue to what or who he really was. As it turned out, the full-blooded Saiyan had been living as a wizard. As hard as it sounded, wizards and witches existed, including magic. Gohan wasn't surprised though, considering that Bibidi was a wizard, so why not a whole world of magical beings as well.

What Gohan found out about the man was that he couldn't cast ki blasts; it was shocking for a Saiyan not to be able to shoot an enemy, it was unimaginable. The professor actually learned to channel his ki through the use of a wand.

Snape was strong like his father and Vegeta, but his wasn't a Super Saiyan. Plus, Vegeta told Gohan that his cousin was also telepathic. Later, it was discovered that the royal blood-line of Vegetasei through the females were telepathic and the males were empathic. No wonder Vegeta and Trunks (Chibi and Mirai) were able to 'read' people.

And to shock Gohan further, the older Saiyan was mated to a werewolf.

Prior to Gohan traveling to England, the odd couple came to Japan to hide out from a wizard bent on killing Snape and a young teenager named Harry Potter. His father used his Instant Transmission to bring them here to make sure that they would be safe for at least a little while.

Another revelation was that Snape's mate was pregnant just like Vegeta. But that didn't matter; everyone received them with open arms. The Z warriors even met their employer, an older gentleman by the name of Albus Dumbledore.

For the few days that the teachers lived with him, the professor retained his services as a lawyer. With everything that was going-on, Snape told Gohan that he was going to need an attorney. Gohan drew up a contract and was paid a small retainer's fee in gold. That was enough for Gohan to start his own law firm, purchase a house, and still have money left over to live comfortably for quite a few years; and that was merely a partial payment.

During his time at Hogwarts, Gohan found out that he had a new born baby sister. Vegeta had given birth while he and Goku were in England. His new sibling looked like their father with Vegeta's features. Shingeta (what Vegeta named her) was adorable. His dad and Vegeta were going to kill guys to keep them away from her once she got older.

He was happy for his father and Vegeta. After they had lost their first baby, Gohan thought that both Saiyans would die from the grief; and Gohan blamed himself.

He couldn't seem to get his act together, Mirai's leaving devastated him. Bulma repeatedly told him that Vegeta miscarried because of his small body frame, and wasn't getting enough rest, which including him not being able to keep food in his stomach.

Somehow though, Gohan couldn't believe that was the real reason for the pregnancy to fail at nearly toward the end of the gestation period.

Still, Gohan met up with Chibi and Bluma. He had wondered what happened to them when Goten came home saying that Trunks stood him up to go to the mall. His little brother was hurt by Trunks not calling or leaving a note to inform him that he wasn't able to go out.

The night before he was to go back home, Gohan had a man to man talk with Trunks. He wanted his intended's counter-part to seize what was in front of him and not let it slip through his fingers…

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Long lavender hair swayed in the evening breeze. Trunks stood alone on top of the Astronomy tower. The view below of the lake and dark Forest was breathtaking. The demi-Saiyan heard the trap door of the tower __open__ and __close__ and __Trunks felt the familiar energy of his best friend's brother._

"_What brings you way up here, Gohan?"_

"_I was wondering the same thing about you. Why are you up here?"_

_Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter," he replied catching the light bursts of ki from the pitch._

"_Hai, it does."_

_Trunks had plenty of time to think about why he was sitting outside in the cold. So much time had passed for him to think about his life. Being around his father and Goku showed him what he was missing__,__ or rather who he was missing from his life._

"_You should tell him about how you feel, Trunks. Don't let him slip through your fingers."_

_Trunks was shocked when Gohan said that to him. "I don't know what you're talking about__,__ man," he replied nervously._

"_Don't play dumb with me, Trunks. I've known you far too long to know you're not stupid—considering that Vegeta is your dad. You know damn good and well who I'm talking about," Gohan vented. "I know what you're going through."_

"_How can you? You have who you want! I can never be with him, so there's no point in embarrassing myself."_

"_That's where you're wrong. I let the one person I could ever love walk out of my life without telling him I love him. Knowing I will never see him again."_

_**Huh? **__**Him? **__**Gohan wasn't making any sense. He**__**was**__** happily married to Videl with a baby on the way, so who could **__**he possibly be**__** pining over?**_

_Trunks __couldn't__ remember the older half-Saiyan dating anyone except Vide__l, although there was a short time when they stopped seeing each other when…_

"_Mirai,"__ he said softly, finally understanding._

_Gohan cast his gaze to the fading lights above the Quidditch pitch, __leaning__ against the cold__,__carved__ stone._

"_Hai__…__Mirai. I __realized__ I loved him when Cell killed him. I was devastated__…__ All I could feel was the emptiness of losing him."_

_Trunks didn't remember any of that happening. He was a baby at the time, but his mom told him all about it. How Goku sacrificed __himself__ to stop Cell from blowing up the earth; and how it was __Gohan__ (__a __recently ascended Super Saiyan) who ultimately destroyed Cell with Vegeta's help._

_Then his future self revisited years later. Trunks noticed how Gohan was acting like a school girl with her first crush, but he didn't understand it at the time. Gohan broke-up with Videl telling her that it would be best if they didn't see each other for awhile. Videl, however, didn't give up in her __pursuit__ of the handsome Saiyan._

_Gohan left town for three months with Mirai before anyone __saw__ them again. Mirai stayed for a year__, his__ departure clearly __breaking__ everyone's heart—__ especially__ Gohan. Several months later, Gohan and Videl married._

_Trunks made up in his mind that he wasn't going to suffer like his friend._

"_Thanks, Gohan. I guess I just needed to see things from a different __perspective__."_

"_No problem. Oh, and uh…Trunks— if you ever hurt Goten, I'll kill you," Gohan declared__,__ leaving the future heir of Capsule Corp. speechless._

_Trunks once again looked out into the darkness. He could no longer see the flashes of ki. The only sounds he could hear were crickets in the quiet of __the __night._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

Shortly thereafter, Trunks' returned home to Japan and he made Goten his mate. Gohan was jealous of his little brother but at the same time, he was ecstatic that Goten didn't hesitate and accepted Trunks as a suitor.

Although his life was far from prefect, Gohan held on to the hope that he would reunite with Mirai some day. He wanted what his brother and father had, a mate to love.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Is it still going strong? I hope so. So, now we've caught up to: _Can they make a difference?_ And the events that happened after _Interlude 3: Worlds Apart._ Does anyone want to know how Videl is feeling about her husband not wanting her but someone else? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

If any one is wondering what Trunks and Gohan were looking at on the Quidditch pitch please refer to _Can They Make A Difference? chapter 20: Realization_.

Nemesis


	8. Introspective

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. Nor do I own any characters from Harry Potter. They are the property of Warner Bros. Studios and creator JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to:_ cabingirls, NiceNipps, crazzyredhead,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 8: Introspective

Dragging himself from bed, Gohan walked silently into the bathroom to relieve his aching bladder. After washing his hands and turning off the light, the half-Saiyan exited his bedroom to go check on his daughter.

Down the hall, the nursery was quiet. Pan was still sleeping. Gohan peered down at his twelve month old baby girl. Eyes closed in slumber, Pan hugged her favorite stuffed animal close to her little body. She was the best thing for Gohan. He pulled the blankets around her before heading back to his bedroom.

He stopped just inside the doorway, taking a good look around. Videl was sound asleep, which he thanked Kami and Dente for. She had been trying to get pregnant again, but that required him to have sexual relations with her, and once was enough. Gohan had no desire whatsoever to have another baby with Videl—he was happy with Pan.

They fought more often and as usual, Gohan left to stay with mom, until he started staying back home full-time, only visiting his daughter. The half-Saiyan sighed…. his life sucked royally. Tonight was the first night that Gohan's been back at home for an overnight visit in two months.

oOoOoOo

Trunks had been searching for his son for the past half hour. "Grh! Where is that kid?!" Frustrated, the heir of Capsule Corp. stuck his head through the entrance of his mother's work room,

"Mom! Have you seen Chibi? It's time for him to go to bed."

"Hai, dear. He's in your Father's Gravity Room," Bulma shouted back from deep within her downstairs lab.

_**So, that's where the little imp **__**has **__**been. **_Trunks released the lock after he returned the room to normal gravity.

"Hey, Chibi."

"Hiya, Dad. What's up?"

"It's late. Time for bed."

Trunks made sure his son took his shower, and led him into bed. Normally, the half-Saiyan had to pull teeth just to get his little boy to wash, but whatever the reason for his son's compliance tonight, Trunks was not going to curse his luck as he climbed in beside his son, reaching for a book to read.

"No, Dad, I don't wanna hear that."

Smiling, Trunks replaced the book. "All right, Chibi. Tell me what would you like to hear, hmm?"

"Tell me about when you and Father got together."

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. Tears sprang into his eyes as he looked down at his son—a miniature replica of Gohan with the exception of his eyes. His son had startling bright azure orbs.

Steeling his nerves, Trunks began his tale. "We decided we needed to talk about us, so we went on a little vacation for a couple of months-"

"When did I come into the picture?" his son asked with awe at hearing about his father. His blue eyes became lit with stars.

Trunks chuckled at the boy. He acted so much like his mate. "The night before my departure to come back home to your grandmother, your Father and I shared something special…"

oOoOoOo

The smell of food drifted lazily throughout the spacious two-story dome shaped house. Chi-Chi stood at the sink peeling vegetables to go along with the evening meal. Of late, her oldest son had been coming over for dinner, had been for well over six months now.

She asked Gohan if everything was alright between him and Videl. Gohan (just like his father) placed a hand behind his head laughing and said everything was fine. Yet, _fine_ didn't quite reach her son's expressive dark eyes. She was worried about him and her grandchild.

Deep within her heart, Chi-Chi now realized that she shouldn't have forced Gohan to marry Videl. His marriage was falling apart like hers and Bulma's. She couldn't get mad or even upset. Saiyans were automatically drawn to their own species.

"Oh, Goku, I wish you were here to help," she said into the emptiness of her kitchen.

Goku and Vegeta decided to stay in England as teaching assistants for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, but they promised to come home for holidays and the summer. She was happy for them. The full-blooded Saiyans needed a change of scenery especially, after Vegeta had miscarried their first baby.

However, her thoughts drifted back to her oldest son. She was worried about him, and after talking with Videl a few times, Chi-Chi knew, she just knew, that Gohan was not in love with Videl. And it was her fault for making him marry Videl.

At the time, Chi-Chi truly believed that Videl would make Gohan happy or at least content; but the only thing that it had done was make Gohan more withdrawn from with his family. He now worked longer hours at the office and spent a lot of time here with her or at Capsule Corporation on his off days. Gohan had basically moved in back home with her. Chi-Chi was delighted for the company of her son since Goten was away at college with Trunks, but Gohan should have been in his own home with his wife and daughter.

The toddler was a ball of energy and she bore a striking resemblance to Videl.

There was nothing for it, Gohan needed to be with the one who captured his heart. Unfortunately, Chi-Chi had no clue to who it might be.

Biting the tip of her thumb nail, Chi-Chi sat down thinking… without a doubt, she was going to need some assistance with this puzzle if she wanted to save her son's sanity, because the situation between him and Videl was going to get a lot worse, much worse.

oOoOoOo

Today was Trunks' birthday, and Bulma had planned a special surprise for her son. She had finally gotten all the repairs done to Trunks' time machine and had replaced the power unit. When Bulma had removed the old one, it looked as if Vegeta had fried it to a crisp with a ki blast.

She laughed as she thought back to when Vegeta and Goku would train, and the prince would lose his temper, and just blow up things. Bulma sighed. She missed those days, and her friends.

It was still early, hours yet before Trunks would be home from work and that granted Bulma the time she needed to prepare a small party for him.

"Grandma, why can't we just tell Dad?"

"Because, sweetheart, it's a surprise. You know how you like getting surprises?" Bulma replied trying to reason with her four year old grandson.

"Hai! But Dad's a big guy," the youngster answered spreading his arms out as far as he could and standing on his toes to emphasize his dad's height.

"Well, every now and then we adults like to be surprised at least once in our boring lives," Bulma said with a bright beaming smile for her only grandson.

A few hours later, and the front door opened and closed. _"Mom! Chibi! I'm home!"_ Trunks called out, sitting his briefcase down behind the door and removing his shoes.

Walking into the family room, Trunks saw that it was decorated with streamers and balloons, some of which read: Happy Birthday! Or, Lucky #26.

Trunks was stunned speechless. His mother and son had thrown him a birthday party. Tears gathered in azure eyes.

"Happy birthday, Trunks," Bulma announced placing a small gifted-wrapped present in his hands as Chibi did the same.

"Happy birthday, Dad."

No longer could Trunks hold back his tears, and he hugged both of them.

"Thanks, this really means a lot to me," Trunks said in a low tone, his voice full of emotion.

As the night grew later, it came time for Trunks to open his gifts. Chibi was sound asleep on the sofa after eating so much cake and ice-cream.

Trunks opened his son's present first. Inside the colorful wrapping was a picture Chibi had drawn using crayons. Four stick figures stood out vividly on the white sketching paper, with captions below each person: Grandma, Dad, me, Father.

Again tears welled up in Trunks' eyes as he looked to his mom. Bulma hugged him and Trunks just cried harder.

"I can't give him… what… he wants… mom," Trunks said in between his sobbing and sniffling.

"It will be okay, honey," she answered, rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him. "Here. Why don't you open my gift, it might put you in a better mood."

Not protesting in the least, Trunks, as quietly as he could, ripped the paper off the box, and gasped.

Never, in a million years, would Trunks have guessed that his mother would know this was what he wanted. There, in the medium sized box, was a power cell to the time machine.

"Now, honey, don't say a word. I want you to go and be with Gohan," Bulma said, her voice quivering a little.

"I can't, mom."

"And why not? You see that little boy over there…." Bulma pointed to her slumbering grandchild. "He needs his father. And not to slight your manhood in anyway, Trunks, but you're more his mother than his father. But you also need Gohan. You're fading, Trunks. I see you wasting away every day, and you won't survive another year being parted from him."

True. Everything Bulma had said was the absolute truth. Trunks had been too long without his mate, and now the bond was slowly killing him.

Trunks hugged his mother tightly. "Thanks, mom."

"Sure, honey, just…" Bulma sniffed a little. "… just make sure that when, and if you come back, that you come back with Gohan, okay?"

"Okay, mom. I can do that," Trunks promised.

So, the following day, Trunks set out getting all of his affairs in order and making sure that if he stayed gone longer than four years, then his mother would have some personal aid. Trunks realized that she wasn't as young as she once was, and she needed to have someone around the compound to make sure that she didn't overwork herself in the lab, or at the corporate office.

Packing what he could, Trunks, along with` his son, climbed into the time machine with high hopes of seeing Gohan.

"Are you ready, Chibi?"

"Hai!"

"Alright then, let's go meet your father."

Bulma waved good-bye to her precious boys, wiping tears of joy from sad wrinkled eyes, as the ship lifted off the launch pad, disappearing on the journey back in time.

oOoOoOo

Rrring!

Rrring!

"Hai, hai, hai! Moshi, moshi… hey, Bulma, what's up? ...Gohan? Oh, he's not here. I think he's at the office. Oh, you wanted to see me? Um, sure. Chi-Chi is babysitting Pan, so sure I'll come over. I'll see you in a bit."

_**Hmm, I wonder what she wants?**_ Videl pondered as she took to the air to meet with her friend.

oOoOoOo

Ten minutes later, Videl found herself sitting in the kitchen of Bulma Briefs. She watched the blue haired genius pour two cups of coffee, placing one of the elegant china cups in front of her. Then Bulma slid into the seat across from her.

"Videl, I'm going to get straight to the point," Bulma said.

"Okay."

"How have things been with you and Gohan?" Bulma asked, taking a sip of strong black java.

"Oh, things have been fine. We've been trying for another baby, but you know Gohan. He says that he's not ready for another child yet," Videl automatically answered, not drinking anything. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because I think that it's time for you to face the facts, and the fact is Gohan doesn't-"

"Whatever negativity you're going say to me save it, Bulma," Videl said interrupting the heiress.

"No, I'm not saying anything negative, Videl, but I don't want you believe that by trying to have another baby it's going to make Gohan stay with you."

Videl scoffed. "I thought that I was your friend, Bulma?"

"You are, Videl. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Hurt? By whom? Vegeta? He's not here to threaten me any longer. I know he wasn't exactly thrilled when Gohan and I got married, but that's his problem," Videl countered.

"Videl, you chased after Gohan knowing that he wasn't in love with you. He married you because-"

"Gohan married me because I wasn't afraid to commit to a relationship," Videl vented. She stood, breathing heavily from her anger.

"No, Videl, Gohan didn't marry you for that reason," Bulma calmly replied, finishing off her cup of coffee. She then said what Videl had feared the most. "Gohan married you because he couldn't be with Mirai."

"That's not true," Videl argued.

Bulma was ready to pull out her hair. "Okay, fine. Be in denial, but remember what I told you when Gohan either files for divorce, or leaves you altogether."

"Gohan wouldn't break-up our marriage for…for another man. He's not like that," Videl replied.

"No? Then I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we," Bulma smartly answered, getting up and collecting the coffee cups, placing them in the dishwasher.

"What is that supposed to mean, Bulma?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but if you really sit down and think about it, Videl, Gohan has not been staying at home with you. He's practically living back at home with his mother—he's avoiding you. Gohan's avoiding hurting you and Pan. He's going to leave you whether you accept it or not," Bulma explained.

Videl moved from the table, walking towards the back door.

"Just because your marriage failed with Vegeta, doesn't mean that mine will. I don't have to worry about _him_ coming into my life," Videl said.

"Watch what you say, Videl. That's mine and Vegeta's son you're talking about," Bulma replied rather hotly.

"Either way it goes, he's not here," Videl answered, exiting out the door.

Little did she realize that her world was about to change, and not for the better.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how is that? Videl is living in her dream world, not wanting to come to grips that Gohan will leave her. Does any one believe that she is right and Bulma's wrong? Will Mirai actually come back and let Gohan know that he has a son? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis


	9. Return

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. Nor do I own any characters from Harry Potter. They are the property of Warner Bros. Studios and creator JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to: _teiboi, cabingirls, NiceNipps, crazzyredhead,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 9: Return

_Clank!_

The sound of yet another dish being thrown into the sink was followed immediately by the sound of a second plate braking upon impact.

Videl was mad, furious even, at her so-called friend. "Stupid, Bulma," she fumed. "She doesn't know what she's talking about," the twenty-five year old mother muttered to herself, as she picked out of the soapy water the shattered pieces of ceramic.

She looked down at her side, momentarily. Pan, her daughter, was pulling on her pants legs wanting some attention.

After leaving Capsule Corp. Videl had flown straight over to her mother-in-law's to retrieve her child. She hadn't seen Gohan there, so surmised that he must still be at the office. But when Videl called there, she was told by his secretary that he was in court, and would not be available until later.

It was already a half past six, and Gohan had not come home.

Pushing gently past her daughter's grasping fingers, Videl grabbed the receiver of the phone off its base and called her dad, hoping that maybe he would be willing to watch Pan for the night.

With his answer, Videl went around the house quickly finishing her cleaning, and then began packing an overnight bag for Pan.

oOoOoOo

The doorbell rang, interrupting the laughter that could be heard coming from deep within the kitchen.

"I'll get it. You guys continue on," Bulma said, wiping the tears from her eyes where she had laughed so hard at hearing of her friends' misadventures. Goku and Vegeta were back in town for the summer, and both were full of gossip. Apparently, Hogwarts was out of session for a few months until September, and she learned that Professor Snape and Remus had had triplets, while Harry had gotten married to a guy named Draco Malfoy—some rich kid living in England.

Opening the door, Bulma couldn't recognize the person on her front steps as his face was in shadow. The heiress knew that it was a guy though by the height and built, and he seemed to holding something tight to himself, in his arms.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom," came the reply. "You could open the door a bit wider for me."

"Trunks! You're back!" Bulma squealed in delight, throwing open the door wide and ushering her son from the future inside. "Oh, my! And who is this little guy?" she wondered aloud, noticing now the sleeping child who was being held protectively.

Her excited shout about Trunks' arrival had brought everyone out of the kitchen, and now all eyes were upon him and the bundle he carried.

"Uh, he's a long story," Trunks said his cheeks staining red. "But let me get him settled in bed, and I'll come back down and talk with you." He gave a small smile, and began walking directly upstairs to his old room.

Not saying a word, Vegeta followed up behind his son. Walking into the room, he closed the door softly to stifle the animated voices coming from the floor below. He knew what a pain it was to get a small child back to sleep, and he didn't want Trunks distracted.

For long tense minutes the Saiyan ouji said nothing, just leant against the wall with his muscular arms crossed over his compact chest, and listened as Trunks cooed and soothed the small boy.

"Vegeta," Trunks finally whispered out to his father. The man in question remained silent. "You were right."

"About?"

"About me, and Gohan. About the bond. About…. everything."

"I'm not going to be the one to say, 'I told you so'," Vegeta replied. "You needed to figure that out on your own. And I'm guessing that's Gohan's brat?" He nodded at the still figure of the youngster.

"Hai."

"Foolish boy! You could have killed the child with your selfish actions," Vegeta nearly shouted.

"I didn't realize… I had no idea that I was pregnant when I left here," Trunks admitted, sitting down on the bed next to his son. He gazed down at the little boy, carefully moving long dark strands of hair out of the way of his tiny face. "If I had known that I was carrying Chibi, I would never had left, and I would have completed the bond with Gohan."

"Chibi, huh?" Vegeta smirked, walking over to get a better view of his grandson.

Trunks chuckled, turning to look up at his father. "Hai, I named him, Gohan."

Vegeta stared for a few minutes more. "He's like you."

"I know."

"What's on your mind, brat of mine?" Vegeta asked in his gruff manner.

"I… Listen, Vegeta, Chibi is all that I have of Gohan right now, and if things don't work out between us, please promise that you and Bulma will take care of him?" Trunks asked.

The prince of Saiyans grabbed his older son roughly. "You went four fuckin' years with an incomplete bond, and it's slowly killing you and Gohan. I will _not_ allow you, or Kakarott's brat, to die so easily. You face whatever demons you got in your head and you complete the fuckin' bond. Do not mess around with this, especially now that you're closer. After tonight, you and Gohan will start to feel each other," Vegeta explained.

"Dad-"

"If you die, Gohan dies; it's as simple as that. Besides, I'm in no mood to raise someone else's brat," Vegeta stated as a matter of fact, releasing his hold of Trunks.

"Oh, that reminds me, what did you have?"

For the first time, Trunks saw his father's face filled with sadness.

"Vegeta?"

"I lost that baby, shortly after you left."

The Saiyan no ouji was the strongest person that Trunks knew, besides Goku of course, but right now, Vegeta looked defeated.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my own damn fault for not listening to the woman. Bulma warned me to take it easy, but you know that saying: A hard head makes a soft ass. At any rate, I did get pregnant again and gave birth to a girl. She's in the room next to mine and Kakarott's. You can meet your sister in the morning. Get some sleep for now and…. welcome back."

"Thanks, Vegeta."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how is that? Vegeta and Goku are back for summer break. I wonder how Videl is going to react when she sees them. And what about Mirai? Think Videl is going to be happy to see him? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis


	10. The Breakup

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. Nor do I own any characters from Harry Potter. They are the property of Warner Bros. Studios and creator JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to:_ crazzyredhead, cabingirls, Animelover6000, nequam-tenshi, witch20, Brightshadow-chi,and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 10: The Break-up

It was considerably late by the time Gohan walked in through his front door. He yawned, and then stretched out his tired limbs, grunting a little as he relieved some of the tension in his back. Taking off his shoes, he padded quietly through the living-room. His appointment had run on for longer than anticipated, and afterwards he had met up with a colleague of his, and had stayed out to enjoy a few drinks with him.

Gohan had thought about going over to his mother's house. But seeing the lateness of the time, he'd changed his mind, deciding it was best for him to just go home.

As usual, all the lights were out on the first floor, which meant that Videl and Pan were asleep. He went into the kitchen for a drink of water, and nearly dropped the glass in surprise when the lights were suddenly flipped on.

"Man, Videl! Did you have to give me a heart attack?"

"Where have you been, Gohan?" his irate sounding wife asked. "I've called the office several times today and I kept getting the same damn answer: You're out at court. And gee-whiz, it's going on eleven o'clock at night and you're just now turning up. What's going on with you?"

Sighing, Gohan turned away from her. He did not want to have another fight. The only thing he wanted to do was get some sleep.

"Videl, I'm tired. I _was_ in court all day. Then I met up with a friend and had dinner. Afterwards we went for a few drinks," he explained calmly, while loosening his tie.

"Drinks? Gohan, when did you start drinking? And who is this friend? Have I met her before?"

"No, I haven't started drinking. I had sodas. And _he_ is a buddy of mine that I went to school with," Gohan answered tiredly, walking past his wife to go upstairs.

"He, huh? So, you had a…good time…together?"

"Listen, Videl," Gohan responded instantly. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not attracted to guys like that?" _**Or women, for that matter**__**.**__** I'm only attracted to Mirai..**__._

"Where's Pan?" he inquired upon walking into an empty nursery.

"She's at my dad's. I asked him to watch her for the night," Videl said shyly, sliding up to her husband and putting her arms around his neck.

Gohan allowed the movement, but did nothing to encourage her to further her actions.

"I wanted us to have some alone time," Videl hinted, pressing her body closer to his.

"No, Videl."

Stopping short as if she'd been slapped, Videl pulled back a little from him. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"No, I don't want another baby. And I don't want to have sex with you. Is that plain enough for you to understand?"

"Oh, I get it. Since I don't have a dick between my legs, you don't want to fuck me. Is that it?" Videl vented, removing her arms from around her husband as if the touch of him were burning her.

Shaking his head at her accusation, Gohan stormed back down the stairs and grabbed his coat.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. Please… just don't leave," Videl begged as she raced after him, knowing what she'd just said had hurt his feelings.

Gohan placed his hand on the doorknob, and then turned to face his wife. Letting out a breath of air, he said as calmly as he could, "I keep thinking that everything will be alright between us; that we can remain friends. But the only thing that we've managed to do, in four years of marriage, Videl, is keep alive your growing jealousy over someone who isn't even here. And I'm tired of fighting with you over it. I've tried to tell you, but you just won't listen."

He saw the unshed tears that sparkled in her eyes, but chose to ignore them as he pushed on with what he had to say.

"I did not want to marry you, but my mom and Bulma pushed us together, and I'm sorry that I went along with them. I don't know what it's going to take for you to understand….. I'm half-Saiyan. And that half of me is dying. I'm fed up with the accusations of cheating you throw at me, when there is no one else in my life. I can't even go out with a friend without you hinting that I'm sleeping with that person."

"Gohan, I-"

"No. Let me finish, Videl," Gohan cut in, tears of his own swelling in his dark eyes. "You can have the house. You have custody of Pan. And you can have whatever monies that are owed to you out of our marriage. I'm done with this relationship."

"Gohan, please!" Videl cried out. "Don't go, Gohan. I'm sorry."

Opening the door, Gohan pulled off his wedding ring and carefully placed it on the cool wooden floor. Then, standing tall, he said, "Good-bye, Videl."

And he turned and flew off into the night.

"GO-HANN!"

Videl slumped to the ground just outside of her two-story home, crying. Bulma had tried to tell her. Vegeta had even warned her. But she had chalked it up as Vegeta's hate towards her for taking Gohan away from his son. But that wasn't it at all. Gohan was right. He loved one man, Mirai. And he wasn't even around to have caused her marriage to fail. She had done it all on her own.

She had just lost the only man she'd ever wanted…. to a ghost.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how is that? Did anyone see that one coming? No? Well, take a guess what happens in the next chapter.

Nemesis


	11. Shock

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. Nor do I own any characters from Harry Potter. They are the property of Warner Bros. Studios and creator JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to:_ those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 11: Shock

A week passed before Videl heard anything from Gohan, and when she did it was to discover that she was being served divorce papers.

Carefully looking over the twenty page document, tears began to stream down her cheeks once she had finished reading. Gohan had basically given her everything, except her having a claim on his law firm, which was started before they were married and had remained separate from their joint accounts and properties.

But Videl didn't care about any of that. All she wanted was to reconcile with her husband and be a family again. She had called Chi-Chi a few times to find out if Gohan had been there, but her soon-to-be ex-mother-in-law had politely informed her that Gohan hadn't been seen or heard from for quite some time. Videl had even called Bulma, in the hopes of hearing some news, only to end up speaking with the annoying pain in the ass, Vegeta. He'd told her that Gohan had not made an appearance there at the Compound either, but that if the brat did come by he'd make sure to inform the young Son to call home. And then he had hung up the phone without saying so much as good-bye to her.

Putting the devastating document to one side, Videl began packing things for her and Pan. She wasn't going to stay in a house that was meant for a family. Her father had offered up his home to his only daughter. He didn't mind having her and his grandchild living with him. His house was big enough.

As Videl locked the door behind her, all she could think about was that she had thirty days to respond to Gohan's dissolution of marriage.

Thirty days to get her husband back.

oOoOoOo

Things had finally settled down at Capsule Corporation after Mirai's arrival a few nights before, totting his four year son with him. Everyone who met the little tyke swore it was like seeing Goku or Gohan as a kid again, not realizing that the boy was Gohan's oldest son. And Mirai's appearance was the perfect excuse needed to throw another of the parties that Bulma was so infamous for.

No one knew of the divorce proceedings between Videl and Gohan.

No one knew that Gohan no longer lived with her.

Nor did they know that Gohan and Mirai were mates, except for Vegeta.

oOoOoOo

It had seemed like ages had passed since all the Z fighters had last gotten together. Everyday life had kept all of them busy, and they were very excited to hear what was going on with Goku and Vegeta's life in England. They always had a story or two to share about the Headmaster or how Vegeta's cousin, Severus, was handling fatherhood with three kids.

One of the stories told was of their beautiful five month old daughter, Shingeta. She was as big a five year old, and was already walking without help and talking in full complete sentences. In addition to that, Shingeta was casting ki spheres. This had amazed all the humans, but Vegeta had summed it up by saying that Saiyans needed to grow and mature faster because they were sent on purging missions as infants.

Mirai nodded his head. He knew that Chibi was a lot older in the mind for his age, but because of his human blood his physical growth was slowed down tremendously, while his baby sister, who was a full-blooded Saiyan, was growing at an alarming rate.

Having put the children to bed at a respectable hour, the party was in full swing by eight that evening. Marron had taken a real liking to Chibi, to Krillin and Mirai's chagrin. Android 18 thought it was cute and told the boys to leave them alone, but Mirai made sure that Marron and his son were rooms apart.

By nine, Videl had shown up by herself. No one said anything, or commented on how strange it was for her to attend the party without Gohan; and it was by a stroke of luck that Mirai was still in the house putting his son to sleep.

Bulma handed the young female a beer and steered her towards the buffet tables, talking to her about work and a new project that she was helping her father with.

At nine-thirty, Gohan arrived with his friend, Spencer. He introduced the blond to his family and friends, sitting down next to his dad and Vegeta.

And that's when the night got interesting…

oOoOoOo

Excusing herself from her present company, Videl calmly walked over to Gohan.

Roaring laughter sounded around the patio area, where Goku was telling his son and friends about what happened when Vegeta had got captured by an evil wizard named Voldemort. The beginning of the story was a bit somber and Goku had omitted a lot of the details of his beloved mate's entrapment. But when he told about how he, Gohan, and Trunks (then later Vegeta) had went Oozaru and had gone on a rampage, that's when everyone fell about laughing at their antics.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but… Gohan, can I steal you away for just a minute?" Videl politely asked.

Not wanting to cause a scene, he agreed. Rising from the bench, he turned and walked into the kitchen, continuing on down into the family room where they could have some privacy.

Standing for a while in an uncomfortable silence, Gohan sighed. "I'm here, Videl, what do you want?"

"How have you been?"

"Fine," he hissed between clenched teeth. "If you dragged me in here to discuss my well being, you could have asked out there," Gohan said, trying not to lose his temper. He had been edgy for a couple of days now, and it was catching up to him. The lack of sleep, the constant yearning for his mate, and the daily sexual frustration was physically tearing Gohan down—he was ready to lash out at anyone, given provocation.

Shaking her head negatively, Videl ploughed on. "No, I'm sorry. I hadn't heard from you-"

"I don't want to give you the impression that our marriage can be saved, or that it's fixable," Gohan cut in, making sure that Videl was not being deluded with the idea of them getting back together—it was over between them, and nothing short of him losing his mind was going to change that.

"How can you say such a thing? After four years of marriage, you're ready to throw it away?" Videl argued, approaching Gohan slowly, warily putting her arms about his neck.

Reaching up to remove her hands, Gohan felt an abrupt drop in his stomach and an explosive heat pooling in his groin, making him instantly hard.

Being in close proximity of Videl he tried to distance himself, but it was too late, for she gave a slight timid smile—she had felt his erection pressing against her.

However, in that instant, Gohan knew that it wasn't Videl who was making his cock swell.

Gohan knew Mirai was close by, and was equally aroused.

oOoOoOo

Closing the door to his room quietly, Mirai was ready to mingle with his family and friends again. He realized just how much he'd missed them over the last four years, including that jerk, Yamcha. His young mother dated the former thief, but the man was still scared of the opposite sex. Mirai was so glad that he didn't have those types of problems. Women were attracted to him, offered themselves to him, some even going as far as leaving their undergarments in his desk drawers at work. Others would leave notes, wanting one night with him. But in all honesty, Mirai wasn't into females—they had never really piqued his interest. Only one half-Saiyan male ever had…

As soon as he stepped outside into the unlit hallway, Mirai dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

His tail came about of its own accord, caressing his face in a sensual display of intimacy. He groaned from the contact—He couldn't be in heat again, could he? But it was summer… No, it was something else. He felt as if an invisible cord were tugging him towards something.

Struggling to get to his feet, Mirai allowed himself to be guided downstairs to the family room.

Beads of sweat broke out across his forehead, and he was feverish by the time he entered the expansive room. He didn't quite know what he had expected to see, but he was taken by complete surprise at the scene of the embracing couple.

oOoOoOo

Joining their bodies together, Videl rubbed herself against her husband's budding member. She ached for Gohan to take her more often than he did, the last time being when Pan was conceived; after that, intercourse had ceased. Videl had had a taste of what it was like to enjoy her husband's manhood—she remembered vividly how Gohan made that bitch of his scream in the throes of passion, while she (a virgin) had traditionally waited until she was married to part-take in the pleasures of the flesh. Videl at least could declare that she didn't whore around—could Mirai say the same, she wondered? He had managed to lead Gohan astray.

But right now, Mirai wasn't here to disturb them. Gohan was trembling with need, just as she was. Her clit throbbed in time with her heartbeat—pulsing intermittently as her natural wetness leaked between her legs, soaking her panties.

"Gohan," she whispered, guiding one of his hands to her private spot.

"Let go of me," he said, removing his hand from Videl's damp jeans.

The feisty female fighter could not believe her ears; Gohan was rejecting her, when it was very obvious that he was turned-on by her.

Then they heard a gasp.

Both turned to see Mirai standing just inside the doorway.

Videl smirked.

Mirai sensed the lust radiating from both of them, and silently thought that he had really bad timing. Then, without saying a word, he about faced and dashed out the front door.

Gohan shoved Videl away from his body, preparing to go after the lavender haired Saiyan.

"Don't do this, Gohan," Videl challenged. "I am your wife!"

"And Mirai is my mate. Regardless of _our_ relationship, Videl, Mirai comes first. And don't think for one minute that because you're my wife that gives you any type of priority."

"And what about Pan? She has the right to have her father in her life. Mirai can't give you children, Gohan," Videl shouted.

The young Son was not going to enlighten her about submissive Saiyan males being able to conceive. It wasn't any of her business anyway. Videl should have realized that fact when Vegeta walked about with a round tummy.

"Pan will understand once she's older. I'm not about to let the one person I ever loved slip through my fingers again," Gohan replied.

Videl staggered backwards—that was a severe blow to her being a woman. Gohan said that he loved another, and it was a man.

"Well, I guess that settles it then," Videl said, running past Gohan into the nearest bathroom.

"Videl," Gohan called out to her as she slammed the door closed. Loud muffled wailing could be heard on the other side.

"She'll get over it," another voice said from behind him.

"Dad?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Mirai?" Goku asked. Vegeta had sent him inside, stating that he felt Gohan, Videl, and Mirai's anger and their excitement. The prince wanted to stop a fight before it had an opportunity to start.

"Shit… Where do I start? We were having problems and Mirai kept running off. And I thought for sure that after talked that we were alright, but…" Gohan sighed deeply. "…I was wrong yet again; he still managed to get away from me." A semi-warm smile adorned Gohan's features. "It was my first time being with any one… Mirai's too. We bonded the night before he left."

Goku's obsidian eyes lit up with joy hearing about his son's mating; but the older Saiyan knew that something was wrong. If his son and Mirai bonded, Mirai shouldn't have been able to leave.

"Vegeta explained that Mirai didn't complete the bond," Gohan said with his head bowed as his father moved aside his collar revealing smoothed unblemished skin. Mirai hadn't marked his son.

Pulling his son into his arms, Goku hugged Gohan. The young half-Saiyan finally let go of his emotions and cried, unaware of another set of ears listening.

oOoOoOo

"I should skin you alive, boy, for all this unnecessary fuckin' chaos you are causing!"

"Not now, Vegeta," Mirai said to his father while leaning his head against the surface of the cool wooden door, desperately trying to hold back his tears after seeing his beloved in the arms of the woman who had obviously won Gohan's heart after he had so rudely left him.

"If not now, when? Are you going to keep running from your mate, or are you going to claim him like you should have done four years ago? And tell him about his kid?"

"You make it sound so easy, Vegeta."

"It is, just go in there and mark Kakarott's brat and be done with it—kill two birds with one stone," Vegeta prompted.

Looking at his father in confusion, Mirai didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in his familiar stance.

"You're hanging around that onna too much, boy. You're in heat…" Vegeta nearly growled, unfolding his arms and latching on to Trunks' shoulders in a firm grip, hoping that he wouldn't have to spell it out for his time traveling son.

A light bulb came on as Mirai suddenly understood. Although there wasn't a full moon, his body knew exactly what it needed.

"May I suggest the cabin? Kakarott and I will tend to your son," Vegeta soft said, letting go of Trunks.

Shaking his head negatively, Trunks replied, "No, it's too far, we'll never make it."

"Kakarott can take you there. Now get the hell out of here," Vegeta said, and then left, walking into the house to speak with his mate.

oOoOoOo

The Saiyan prince whispered into Goku's ear and three seconds later, Gohan found himself standing in the mountain cabin that he had purchased years ago to spend time with Mirai.

Soon after Gohan was dumped there, the man of his thoughts appeared, tumbling through the air to land at his feet.

"Play nice you two," Goku said with a wide smile, and then shimmered from sight.

Mirai cautiously turned to face his mate. "Go-"

But Mirai didn't get to finish his sentence as Gohan seized him by the face, kissing Mirai senseless. Moaning into the kiss, Mirai opened his mouth, inviting Gohan's tongue to venture in further.

Tails waved about as the lilac colored one was fondled at the base.

Mirai nearly came in his pants when Gohan touched his tail; four years was a long time not being touched by another.

Separating briefly for air, the younger of the two began pulling off the other's clothing, as well as tugging at his own apparel until they were equally naked.

Both half-Saiyans slowly moved to the plush rug in front of the unlit fireplace. Kneeling, Gohan guided Mirai in front of him.

Neither spoke for fear of breaking the spell they were weaving on each other. Rough hands traveled along silky soft skin. Gohan mapped out every line, every curve, and every muscle on his mate—reawakening the pleasure of his own body that had been buried for four years.

Finding erect nipples, Gohan twisted them, eliciting a strangled moan of brief pain from Mirai as he maneuvered him into a laying position on the rug beneath them.

Gohan replaced his mouth where his hands were tormenting the nubs of flesh, but the torture didn't end for Mirai's sensitive pebbles. Gohan licked and nibbled, alternating from one to the other before sliding down taut abs, stopping momentarily to plunge his tongue into his love's navel. Then he continued southward, pausing to inhale the musky scent that was unique to Mirai alone.

Said Saiyan was panting with need. His member twitched and bobbed—he wanted Gohan's mouth there. Why wasn't Gohan moving to his penis? Couldn't Gohan see that _it_ needed attention too!

Exhaling, Mirai got his wish as Gohan, taking hold of his ready cock at the base with one hand and fondling his balls with the other, began to suck him off with that sinful mouth.

Rising his hips, Mirai forced himself a bit deeper inside Gohan's mouth. Salvia dribbled down the sides of Gohan's lips, but he didn't cease his up and down motion. Running his free hand through the excess spit, gathering it up, Gohan eased his index finger in to Mirai's tight back entrance.

Mirai bent his legs to offer Gohan complete access. The slender digit breeched the ring of muscle, soon to be followed by another, and a third, until Gohan was pumping his hand in his mate's anus with no trouble at all.

Gohan's mouth released Mirai's dick with one last long deep suck. Then he pulled Mirai towards him.

The older half-Saiyan straddled his mate's lap, easing down on top of Gohan's erection until skin touched skin. Mirai wrapped his arms around Gohan's neck and, bending to kiss him he said, "I love you, my mate."

Gohan pushed his hips forward with a strong upward jerk, and heard Mirai screaming out his name.

Another thrust.

"Gohan!"

A harder thrust.

"Go-han!"

An even deeper thrust.

"Goo…haan! Ahh…ahh…ahh…ahhh…"

The younger Saiyan's piston motion maintained a steady pace—Gohan felt on fire regardless of the coldness inside the cabin. He continued until his penis throbbed and his movements lost its rhythm. He gently took Mirai's organ in his hand and stroked it a few times. Creamy ropes of semen squirted into the air hitting Gohan on his chest.

The salty taste from Mirai's ejaculation turned Gohan on even further. His tail came about, rubbing in the drying goo before the furry appendage wrapped around Mirai's wrist—signaling Gohan's dominance.

Turning his head to the left, Mirai exposed his throat. Gohan drove himself as far as he could into his mate's channel and shot his seed deep into Mirai's anal depths. Upon his completion, Gohan bit down on top of his faded mark, renewing his claim.

This time, Mirai didn't ignore the call to mark his Dominate; he too bit Gohan at the junction where his neck and shoulder blended together.

The bond was completed.

Gohan didn't move, He was still hard, but his body was drained. Mirai was content to stay where he was. He ass throbbed from the pounding it had just taken, but he was quite sure that he would definitely be up for another round in a moment or two.

For now though, the newly mated pair basked in the after glow of their bonding, which had been long over due.

Gohan still had Videl to deal with, but she was at the bottom of the list of things to see to. He wasn't going to think about her, not after just claiming his life-mate. In the morning the pair of them would talk, and this time Mirai couldn't run away.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Videl's becoming a real pain in the ass. Think she'll get worse? And will Mirai tell Gohan about his son? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis


	12. A Startling Discovery

Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. Nor do I own any characters from Harry Potter. They are the property of Warner Bros. Studios and creator JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to: _and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-reader by Mitts: Thank you so much for taking on yet another project with me! You're the best! Any mistakes made after Mitts has done her job are all mine.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 12: A Startling Discovery

Goku rejoined the party after extracting a promise from his mate to be nice to Videl. Although Vegeta didn't promise that he would, the ouji did promise not to kill or maim the girl for foolishly thinking that she could best his son for his own mate.

The downstairs bathroom had become a hideaway for Videl. She had locked herself in the bathroom for a good hour and a half, bawling her eyes out. While in there, she wondered if Gohan was ever hers.

A knock startled Videl from her dark musings. She opened the door slightly to peer into the concerned face of Bulma. The scientific genius saw the girl's puffy-eyed features, and entered the bathroom fully once the door was opened wider.

Bulma didn't say anything as she turned on the facet and ran the water until it was the right temperature. Getting a face cloth from the cabinet, Bulma proceeded to soak the towel in the trepid water. Then, placing the soft material in Videl's trembling hands, she leaned up against the counter, not saying a word. Bulma really didn't need to make her young friend feel any worse than what she was already feeling. Videl had put herself into the awkward position. And now, she needed to face reality, Gohan was no longer hers; he never was hers to begin with. Bulma just wished that Videl had seen it for what it was worth before forcing herself on the half-Saiyan.

Sniffling a little, Videl did her best to hold off crying in front of the heiress.

"I… uh… I guess… I owe you an apology, Bulma. I should have listened to you," Videl said quietly, sniffling with small hiccups.

She was broken; Bulma saw how she lacked her normal stance of standing tall for a young woman of her height. Nevertheless, Bulma kept her comments to herself—that wasn't what Videl needed. She needed the comfort and support of her friend. Besides, Bulma didn't need to say another word. She'd said all what she had wanted when she invited Videl over for coffee. Bulma had spoken the truth that morning to Videl, informing the female fighter that her marriage was going to end. Obviously, stubbornness ran in her family.

"I really thought that Gohan would stay, you know? Because of Pan. I didn't want to believe that he would leave his family for another person…" Videl shook her head negatively, "No, for another man." She gave a disheartened chortle. "Despite all that has happened, Bulma, I still love him."

"Oh, sweetie, of course you do. You just don't turn off feelings like that over night. Just know that Chi-Chi and I will be here for you, and remember we went through the same thing but of a lesser degree," Bulma said, pushing off the sink's counter. "Come on, there's a party out there waiting for us," Bulma told her, opening the bathroom door again and leading the distraught young woman to the remaining party of family and friends.

oOoOoOo

A couple of hours passed before Mirai stirred awake, the sun already hanging high in the sky, warming the cabin and the lone occupant on the floor. Mirai smiled in memory at what had taken place last night. He felt alive for the first time in nearly four years. Although his son and mom brought him great joy, there was nothing quite like having his mate with him.

He had been such a fool. A fool in love, who had been too scared to make a commitment to his true love. Mirai was scared to lose Gohan again. He was even more scared of losing his mother after so many of their friends had died at the hands of the androids, 17 and 18.

But now, the young half-Saiyan was his—forever.

Azure eyes drifted closed again. Mirai was extremely tired. He and Gohan must have coupled at least a dozen times throughout the night, and well into the morning. His internal clock told him that it was late afternoon, but he didn't care. He ached deliciously all over, and there would be plenty of time to explore their likes and whatnot later.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We need to get back to civilization."

Mirai yawned pulling the blanket tighter around him. "No, Gohan. I'm tired."

A hearty laugh made Mirai groan. "Come on, Trunks, everyone is going to wonder what happened to us."

"I don't care, let them wonder. Besides, Gohan, we need to talk," Mirai answered, opening his eyes to stare at his mate.

A frown creased Gohan's forehead. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us… But first, I'm starving. What's here to eat?"

"Nothing."

"You're a Super Saiyan, go get us food and I'll clean up. You must not have been here for a while," Mirai said, finally getting a good look about the place, noticing the accumulated dust.

"I haven't. I was here last with you."

Before Mirai could reply, Gohan walked out the door and flew out of sight.

oOoOoOo

Videl slowly made her way downstairs once she smelled breakfast wafting through the cracks of her door. Bulma had managed to talk her into sleeping over, along with the majority of their friends.

She bristled somewhat when she entered the dining room where she saw Vegeta. Goku was there as well, and he was entertaining a little boy that must be his son. She didn't know that Chi-Chi was pregnant at any point, nor did Videl know that that Goku and Chi-Chi were having an intimate relationship. Vegeta of course ignored Videl as he favored to dote upon his daughter.

Again Videl didn't know that Bulma had bore another child to the arrogant Saiyan.

"Grandpa, no! Daddy said I don't have to get 'em if I don't wanna!" the little boy said, refusing to eat whatever Goku was trying to force down his throat.

_**Grandpa? Isn't that Goku's kid?**_ Videl thought as she nearly choked on her juice.

"Kakarott, leave the brat alone. If Trunks said he didn't have to eat the crap, then don't make him," Vegeta interrupted as he handed Shingeta a bottle of milk. She took it with zeal and got comfortable within Vegeta's hold, her eyelids already at half mast.

"Thank you, Grandpa!"

Vegeta nearly screamed when the endearment was shouted directly at him.

"Chibi, what did I tell you about calling me that?" Vegeta said as non-threatening as he could. He was not ready to be called Grandpa. He was far too young by Saiyan standards to be anyone's grandfather.

But Chibi wasn't listening. "Grandpa Goku said that it was okay." However, the little half-Saiyan was starting to tear up. He was finally able to meet his grandparents and he was being denied the right to address one of them as such.

"Geta, stop being mean to the boy."

Vegeta growled. "I'm not being mean! I would prefer something else. 'Grandpa' makes me sound extremely old, which I'm not."

Videl thought that she might be able to get out undetected, but her hopes were dashed when the little boy saw her.

"Hello!"

Immediately Vegeta's and Goku's attention was on her. Videl began to squirm underneath the prince's hardened gaze.

"Good morning, Goku, Vegeta," she greeted humbly.

"Good morning, Videl. Did you sleep well?" Goku asked, concerned especially how things went down between her and Gohan.

"I slept as well as I was going to last night. I did have a bit of a buzz though, so it was no wonder that I'm not suffering with a hangover this morning," Videl replied, eyeing Vegeta warily.

"Well at least we didn't have to hear you crying all night," Vegeta mumbled, which earned him a kick from his larger mate. "Ow! What the fuck, Kakarott?"

"You promised, Geta," Goku reminded his mate.

Standing in a huff, Vegeta made to leave with his now sleeping daughter. "I'll meet you in the Gravity Room in ten minutes, Kakarott, after I put her to bed." Then the short Saiyan exited without another word.

"I'm sorry about him, Videl, he's just been a little edgy these last couple of days."

"That's okay, Goku, you don't have to make excuses for him. I know he's a bastard by nature," Videl replied.

"Oh, Grandpa, she said a bad word about Papa," Chibi said. He wasn't used to hearing such bad language, and he was hearing quite a bit of it from Vegeta; and from this female stranger.

Blushing, Videl was ashamed that she forgot all about the baby being present and should have minded her manners better than what she had been doing.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say such a naughty word. Please pardon me," Videl apologized and quickly left the kitchen in search of something to do until Bulma woke up.

oOoOoOo

The younger half-Saiyan returned with an armful of groceries to stock the kitchen, seeing that Mirai had other plans in mind for them to stay a little bit longer.

In his absence, Mirai had found a pair of old sweats pants that he'd left there, and one of Gohan's wife-beater t-shirt. The younger half-Saiyan admired his mate, and he couldn't help letting out a groan of lust as Mirai bent over looking for things to use to cook with.

Diverting his attention to put away the various items he recently purchased, Gohan instead listened to his older mate rummage through the cabinets in search of cookware and utensils to prepare breakfast. Then, leaning on the counter, Gohan asked his long desired question. "Why did you leave, Mirai?"

Momentarily stopping in his preparation of their morning meal, Mirai inhaled deeply. "I wasn't ready. I was scared that I would lose you in this timeline."

"We talked about this, Mirai. Why did we spend three months together here alone? I'm not going anywhere. We've dealt with the androids and Cell and Buu remember? Damn it! You don't give me enough credit as a Super Saiyan to hold my own," Gohan vented, frustrated with his lover.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Exhaling a deep breath of air, Gohan calmed his racing pulse. He needed a clear level head when dealing with Mirai. "So what made you decide to come back?" Gohan asked, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"My mom."

"Bulma? Really? What did you do to make her send you all the way back here?" Gohan inquired smiling, imaging an older Bulma telling her adult son to hit the road.

Pausing to place their plates of food on the table, Mirai steeled his nerves. "I was fading."

That didn't surprise Gohan in the least. He knew that it was possible for them to die because of the half-bond that they shared, but it was progressing at a much slower rate than it actually should and he didn't understand why. He asked Vegeta but the Saiyan prince merely stated that something was keeping him and Mirai from dying.

"Yeah, I pretty much guessed that we both were," Gohan replied, taking a seat and grabbing up a forkful of food, pausing mid-bite, contemplating the situation. "How is it that we didn't just die, Mirai? Vegeta and Dad said on numerous occasions that a Saiyan pair, whether half or full-blooded, would die if one or the other dies; yet we haven't."

Guilt gnawed in Mirai's stomach for what he was about to say next.

"The reason, Gohan, is that… when we initially mated… and I left to go back home, which I shouldn't have done… you, you didn't leave me without giving me a small piece of you. I didn't go back home alone," Mirai choked out, hands trembling as his eyes began to tear up.

"Wha-?"

"I was pregnant, Gohan."

"What?" Gohan exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at his mate.

"You have a son… We have a four year old little boy."

oOoOoOo

Once breakfast was cleared, and Vegeta and Goku had left to spar, Videl was sitting alone in the family room, the place where Mirai had shown-up, ruining her one time opportunity to get Gohan back. She was flipping through a magazine on the latest women's fashion, when an energetic little boy bounced into the room.

He plopped down in front of the mega television, turning it on, mindful of the volume since there was another person in the room besides him, and he proceeded to silently watch cartoons. After a while the dark haired child laid down on the carpet, growing tired of sitting cross-legged.

Videl studied the boy. She was informed by Goku that the child belonged to Mirai. She wondered what woman in her right mind would birth him a child knowing his preference in bed partners. Did Mirai pay the woman a large sum of money to beget him an heir for Capsule Corporation? Or did he have a short fling and the woman ended up pregnant and she didn't want to have any further contact with Mirai once she found out that he wasn't interested in her _that_ way?

There were so many unanswered questions; Videl just couldn't keep them sorted out right in her head. But there was one burning question, though; the little boy did look familiar to her, so who did he remind her of? He didn't look like Mirai, apart from maybe the eyes and that was about it. No, he looked like someone else.

Putting her magazine aside, Videl crawled down on the floor as quietly as she could toward the smaller being. Coming around to the front of him, Videl realized that he had fallen asleep.

Seizing this as her only chance, Videl scrutinized him with a more critical eye.

_**Where have I seen these features before?**_ Videl thought racking her brain to come up with the answer.

She almost had it when Bulma entered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I overslept," she explained, not feeling sorry at all for having the poor girl wait.

"No worries, Bulma," Videl replied, standing and moving away from the kid.

"Oh, Chibi fell asleep, huh?"

"Yeah, I thought most kids his age would be a ball of energy. He just knocked right on out. I'm a little surprised that any kid of Mirai's would just be so lacked."

"It's not his fault," Bulma said as she placed a pillow under Chibi's head and covered him with a blanket from the back of the sofa for the occasion. Then walking out the door into the kitchen with Videl right on her heels, without thinking about what she was saying the younger female she blurted, "He's not a half-Saiyan, only a quarter, and to gain his strength back he needs to sleep and eat twice as much as Mirai and Gohan."

It was in that moment that Videl realized where she saw Chibi's facial features.

"Bulma, I don't know much about Saiyan biology but, is it possible for two Saiyans… to… uh, have kids?" Videl asked, stuttering.

The blue haired genius giggled. "Of course, dear. Why wouldn't they? Saiyans reproduce just like humans." Then Bulma thought about that. "Well, that's not entirely true, the males can conceive too, which is why there are dominates and submissives. Vegetasei didn't have enough females, so the species evolved to keep from becoming extinct. Subs are the ones to be impregnated and Doms are the ones to protect their subs and offspring. Just like Goku and Vegeta. Another reason why Vegeta is so volatile when it comes to his kids. It's his maternal instinct to protect them."

A stone dropped in the pit of Videl's stomach at the implication of what Bulma just said.

"Just like Goku and Vegeta, you say?"

"Yeah," Bulma answered, pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee and adding a shot of spiced rum to it. "Even though I gave birth to Trunks and Bra, and technically Mirai, Vegeta has the overwhelming innate programming as a life bearer to protect his children and will do just about anything, and I mean anything, to keep them safe from harm, which includes heartbreak," Bulma said, leveling a pointed gaze at the other female.

"Hm, I've noticed. But Chibi, he has more human blood than Mirai because his mother is human?" Videl asked, trying to gain more information about the boy.

"Not entirely true. Chibi has more Saiyan blood than human merely because Mirai and Gohan are half-Saiyan," Bulma responded while rummaging through the refrigerator for something to eat.

Videl's heart sank. She hoped that it didn't show on her face.

"And just what does Gohan have to do with Chibi?"

Catching herself, Bulma stopped. _**Shit! Oh, Mirai's gonna kill me. Well, I might as well tell her… No, **__**it's**__** not for me say. Either Gohan or Mirai have to do it.**_

"I'm sorry, Videl, but I already said enough. It's best if Gohan tells you," Bulma said. _**Provided that Mirai told him.**_

"Okay, well anyway, I have to get going. My dad's probably spoiling Pan rotten," Videl said, getting ready to depart. She opened the door only to be pushed out the way by the very man she was still trying to hold on to.

"Where is he?" Gohan demanded.

"Where's who, Gohan?" Bulma asked, puzzled by his uptight behavior.

"Gohan," Vidal meekly called out, frowning as he walked right through the kitchen into another part of the house without as much as a hello to her or anyone.

Turning back to the door, Mirai entered with an equally upset look on his face that matched Gohan's. Videl inwardly smirked. Whatever happened between them, it must have been bad for Gohan to come here in a huff.

Just then Gohan came back into the room with Chibi wrapped snuggly around his torso. Yawning widely, Chibi rubbed at his sleepy blue eyes, raising his head. And said the words that nearly caused Videl to faint.

"Father? Is it really you?"

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? It seems that Mirai finally told Gohan about his son and he's not too happy with his mate at the moment. Videl got what she deserved, boy, what a way to find out that her husband has an older child. How is she going to handle it? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis


	13. You have a Son

Worlds Apart

_This chapter is dedicated to my 50th reviewer:_

_NICENIPPS_

Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. Nor do I own any characters from Harry Potter. They are the property of Warner Bros. Studios and creator JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of the story.

**WARNING**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to: _Eikyuu Sonomi, Shinigami-chan, Serenity Lhane, Animelover6000 (Love your avatar!), I-Love-Trunks1, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

This is not beta-read. Please excuse any mistakes.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 13: You Have a Son

"Gohan?"

"Not now, Videl," Gohan replied, holding his son tightly, fearful that the little boy will disappear from his sight.

"Yes, now! I demand to know what's going on. And why did that child call you 'father'?"

"It's because he's my son," Gohan answered tearfully. After all these years he had a son, he didn't know about. How could Mirai be so cruel as to leave and not work out any problems then kept his first born (a son no less) away from him.

"No," Videl whispered. "He's… he's older than Pan."

Bulma sucked in her breathe. Mirai finally told Gohan about Chibi. She wanted to stay and hear all the juicy details but this was something between her son and her friends; quietly backing out of the dining area, which would soon to be a war zone, Bulma ran straight to her set of rooms with all speed.

She needed to inform her best-friend about the fall-out taking place right underneath her.

oOoOoOo

_Back inside the breakfast nook…_

"Hey, Chibi," Mirai called out not wanting his only child to bear witness to when sit literally hits the fan.

"Hai, Daddy!"

In all her anger, Videl had to admit the kid was cute, but that wasn't going to get either man off the hook with her. It was quite obvious that Gohan cheated on her while they were dating.

"Why don't you go find Vegeta and Goku? I think they're in the Gravity Room," Mirai gently offered trying to keep his voice calm. He didn't want his son upset by raising his voice. Chibi was smart and he would definitely pick-up on the tension in the room if he remained.

"Okay, is everything alright? You and Father look a little frazzled like Grandma after she's been in her lab for too long," Chibi said.

Smiling at his son's accurate description of Bulma, Mirai answered, "No, man we're fine. We just need to have a talk with our friend here, that's all. And once we're finished we'll come get you and you and your father can have a nice long chat, okay? Go on, I'm sure my dad and Goku wouldn't mind the company."

With that tempting offer, Chibi practically soared out of the house, leaving the three adults in an uncomfortable silence—until Videl found her tongue along with her ire.

"Let's get one damn thing clear! I'm not your friend," Videl hissed.

"I don't give a rat's ass what our status is, I was speaking with my son not to you," Mirai instantly shot back.

"So, this was your plan all along?! You knew that you could get pregnant and tricked Gohan into sleeping with you in order to break us apart," Videl accused.

"You wish… From my understanding, you and Gohan were not even dating at the time. So, how can you condemn him for cheating if you weren't together?"

Thinking back to that time so long ago, Videl remembered when Gohan broke things off with her during the summer. And they weren't officially back together until the following summer when they were married.

During the entire time, she tried to convince Gohan to have a baby, but he'd refused her at every turn. They were entering their first year of martial bless (or so Videl believe) when Gohan finally caved-in to having a child.

Sadly, Videl didn't conceive immediately and when Pan was born, Videl estimated Chibi to be two years of age. Mirai saw the comprehension expression on Videl's face.

Inwardly smirking, Mirai added, "See, you know what your problem is Videl, you forgot one very important thing about me."

"Yeah, what's that? I can't imagine what it would be," Videl answered smartly. Now she knew why she couldn't stand the time traveler, he acted arrogant just his father, Vegeta.

"I'm not that desperate for a man," he shot back at her. "You're just jealous because Gohan slept with me first than with you. You were so willing to do just about anything to hold on tight to Gohan that you were willing to spread your legs for him like a bitch in heat."

"Mirai, that's enough. No need to make her feel bad," Gohan said, finally getting fed-up with their bickering.

Yet, Mirai continued to ignore his mate. "And you're just as mad at yourself for not beating me to the punch for begetting a child."

"Stop it, Trunks!" Gohan yelled, clearly exasperated with his lover for speaking disrespectfully to his wife. Although they were still married with a pending divorce, Gohan was not going to allow anyone to talk badly to her.

"How dare you!" Videl screeched.

And before anyone knew what was happening, Videl launched herself at the older half-Saiyan; but she was not prepared for the consequences of her actions. Apparently, Mirai tapped into his other hidden powers—telekinesis. Not knowing what type of damage he could do, Mirai focused all his anger on Videl, sending her and half the kitchen out onto the grassy area of the compound's grounds.

Concerned for his wife, Gohan started digging her out from underneath the rubble.

"What the hell, Trunks! That was totally uncalled for!" Gohan yelled, franticly trying to get to Videl.

"I'm sorry, Gohan, I didn't know that would happened," Mirai apologized but his mate simply snubbed him.

Seconds later, Vegeta and Goku showed-up along with the rest of the household after hearing the loud crash. Bulma took in the devastation of what was left of her kitchen.

"Move out the way, boy!" Vegeta commanded as he shoved Gohan aside. Then stretching out both his hands he lifted the debris, moving large chunks of drywall off an unconscious Videl. He settled the slab further away before collapsing.

"VEGETA!" Goku rushed to his mate's side right before the prince hit the ground.

Goku cradled Vegeta and ITed to their bedroom as sirens could be heard approaching the Capsule Corporation compound.

Paramedics went immediately to work on Videl, taking over as Gohan tried to do CPR on her. He glanced at Mirai's crestfallen face. Gohan really didn't have the time to speak with him as Videl's condition was critical.

The young half-Saiyan would have to inform his father-in-law that his daughter was now fighting for her life.

oOoOoOo

Hours ticked by before the doctor emerged from the emergency room. Taking off his mask and checking the documents in his right hand as he shifted through the paperwork until he found what his was searching for.

"Mr. Son? Mr. Gohan Son?"

Everyone in the waiting room stood (with the exception of Mirai) waiting with bated breath to hear Videl's prognosis.

"Hai! I mean, yes, that's me. How is she, doctor?" Gohan asked.

Sighing in exhaustion, the doctor replied, "Well, considering the trauma she sustained from being thrown into a wall, she's going to be alright. Your wife does have a fractured leg and several bruised ribs. In addition, she has a mild concussion.

"I've reset her leg in order for the bones to mend back together and bound her chest to keep her movement to a minimal. Since she's relatively young, your wife will heal just fine with no complications. But I must caution you that she may have some memory loss because of the concussion, which will only be temporary. She's in recovery right now and will be in a room in about an hour. After that you may go and see her. Do you have any questions?"

Shaking his head negatively, Gohan eased himself back down into the hard plastic chair that was not comfortable for his back.

"Well, if you change your mind or think of something later, please don't hesitate to call me," the doctor said as he handed Gohan his business card before he passed it on to Bulma, which she gladly accepted, tucking the little rectangular shape heavy card-stock paper into the back pocket of her faded jeans.

On the other side of the room, Mirai watched silently while holding onto a sleeping Chibi. He half listened to what the doctor was saying as it really didn't concern him at the moment, but he knew that things were about to change for him once more.

Gathering up his son, he walked over to his young mother.

"Mom, I'm taking Chibi home," he said without looking at his mate.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll call you to make sure you and Chibi are alright," Bulma answered, worry clearly written on across her face.

Mirai bent down to her level and kissed her on the cheek. Walking out he didn't pause when he heard Gohan calling for him.

"Stop, Trunks!"

"What do you want, Gohan? I'm tired and would like to put _my_ son to bed," Mirai bit back.

"Our son! And why are you taking him to Capsule Corporation?"

"And where do you suggest I go? Right now, as I see it, I'm clearly not wanted or needed here," Mirai replied, attempting to keep his temper in check.

"Please, Trunks, you're not being fair," Gohan said.

Obviously, that was not the thing to say to the other half-Saiyan.

"Fair? You have the audacity to yell at me for defending myself from your wife and you say I'm not being 'fair'! Fuck you, Gohan, I'm outta here."

Mirai blasted off from the hospital parking lot (not caring who saw him) leaving Gohan a bit affronted at being talked down to, but Mirai was correct. Gohan had no right whatsoever to think that Mirai was being unreasonable as he did nothing to warrant Videl to attack him.

Once Vegeta had regained consciousness shortly thereafter moving the kitchen wall off of Videl, he explained that Mirai utilize his telekinesis with Videl as his main focal point, unfortunately.

Vegeta was quite sure that his son was able move smaller objects without really applying to much though, but something as big as a wall and the surrounding fixtures took a considerable deal of effort since it was Mirai's first time lifting a massive portion of a house.

Hanging his head in shame, Gohan should have done something else other than yell at his mate, but that was an automatic response, wasn't it? He wasn't sure; however, Gohan knew he had a lot of making up to do once he finished here.

He turned to head back into the hospital, wondering not for the first time, if he lost his mate.

oOoOoOo

In the quietness of the private room, Videl stirred awake. Her body ached all over. She really didn't remember all that happened; other than her and Mirai arguing about… something. She sighed, attempting to open her eyes against the unwelcoming lights that flooded the room.

The brightness of the room nearly blinded her. Her eyes throbbed and Vide instantly shut them tight; emitting a loud whimper of discomfort as a collage of varying color exploded behind her eyelids.

She heard the shuffling of feet then the curtain being drawn closed. The shape of the person in her room was still a bit fuzzy, which in turn gave her a headache, causing her stomach to lurch. The need to vomit was starting to overwhelm her.

Not exactly sure what happened or how she came to be in the hospital, Videl attempted to access her cloud-fogged mind.

Videl did remember that she was talking with Gohan… but that memory was inaccessible, it was all hazy; the pounding in her head was becoming worse. What was she trying to recall?

Gently, someone took hold of her hand in a loving caress.

"Hey."

It was Gohan!

Slowly opening her eyes this time, Videl zeroed in on her husband's handsome face. "Hey," she croaked out.

"How do you feel?" he asked, pushing aside her fringe that fell over into her eyes.

"Sore. What happened?" Videl inquired truthfully. She couldn't remember.

Gohan hesitated for a brief moment before he spoke. "You and Mirai exchanged some pretty harsh words and you attacked him. Unfortunately, he tapped into his telekinesis and sent you and half of Bulma's kitchen into the backyard. Vegeta had to move the side wall and roof off you in order for emergency services to assist you," Gohan calmly explained.

The details were slowly flittering into her brain, but it was useless at this point, she was getting tired and closed her eyes indicating as much.

"Get some rest, Videl. I'll be back later and we can talk more then," Gohan said, standing up to lean over the bed to place a chase kiss on top of her forehead.

Not wanting to give her a false sense of hope about their relationship, but with circumstances as there are, Gohan couldn't hope but be a tad bit concern for his wife's well being. Maybe once she's out of the hospital, they can actually sit down to discuss their marriage.

For now, he was going to find his mate and apologize for being a prick. After all, Mirai did nothing wrong, he only defended himself in the best way he knew how—innate instinct.

oOoOoOo

Two days had past and there was still no sign of Gohan. Mirai shook his head ruefully in dejected defeat. Apparently, Gohan made his decision to stay with Videl to work things. He shouldn't have been too surprised, considering that he almost killed her with his foolish actions. But in all honesty, how was he supposed to have known that he could do something on a large scale like that?

Heck, Mirai wasn't even sure that his powers would ever mature. Oh he knew that he could move objects, yet those were minuscule in nature.

It wouldn't due for him to let his emotions get away with him. That was a weakness he was got going to show.

The day after Videl was taken to the hospital, Vegeta and Goku returned home with Bulma and the other Z fighters. During that time, Mirai just stayed put in his room out-of-sight lest everyone would blame him for injuring Videl.

His young mother came to check on him a few times to make sure he was okay and to leave a tray laden with food for him and Chibi. Mirai didn't have much of an appetite, so his son nearly consumed all of the yummy treats of food that his great-grandmother had prepared.

"_Don't worry, Trunks, Gohan will come once Videl wakes," Bulma offered before taking her leave._

But how could he be so sure? Gohan was visible upset with him for not telling him about their son; however, Mirai had no way of getting word back to his mate about the precious gift that Gohan had bestowed upon him at the time.

As far as he knew the time machine had made its' last journey through the river of time. Mirai hadn't anticipate on his mother literally working a miracle and repaired it as natural resources were depleted by Androids Seventeen and Eighteen.

Heaving a sigh, Mirai curled up under the covers with Chibi attempting to at least get some sleep before he had to face Gohan or any of his friends.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Sorry taking such a long time to update this. I lost my flash drive with all of works including current updates and future chapters to all of my stories. I did manage to find the next chapters of _Worlds Apart_ and _Give Me One More Chance_.

Sadly, I have to start from scratch with _A Mate for Sesshoumaru_. It's slow going but I'm hoping to have a new chapter posted soon. Please be a little more patient with me. Thank you.

ArchNemesis


	14. Mistakes, I made a few

Worlds Apart  
This chapter is dedicated to my 60th reviewer:  
_**Ultimashawdow**_

Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. Nor do I own any characters from Harry Potter. They are the property of Warner Bros. Studios and creator JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**WARNING**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to: _those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

This is not beta-read. Please excuse and mistakes.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 14: Mistakes, I've made a few

Getting Videl settle in back home was uneventful for Gohan. He spent a great deal of time with his wife. Longer than what he had originally had anticipated. It was strange for Gohan to talk civility toward Videl.

He felt so melt so much anger over being trapped by her in a loveless marriage that he was growing to hate her, but now since her accident with Mirai, she was pleasant to be around. He didn't have to worry about jealousy or accusations of infidelity.

However, Gohan knew this peace was only temporary (as the doctor stated) as Videl was beginning to ask when were they going to talk about 'us' and when was he going to come back home. She also mentioned that she has his wedding ring in safe keeping for when he wanted it back.

Gohan had already outlined the terms of his divorce in the packet he sent to Videl, he wondered if she had taking the time to read it as he was yet to receive a response back from her attorney.

Sighing loudly in the kitchen, Gohan rubbed his forehead. He was developing a headache from thinking too much. He finished making some of the soup his mother had sent over along with a care basket of food in order that Videl didn't have to be on her feet for any length of time. Her ribs were still quite tender and she needed to be off her broken leg for at least another week.

With that thought in mind, Gohan decided to call a live-in health care nurse—this way, Videl wouldn't be alone nor would she be so dependent on him and it would free-up some of his time to get his relationship back on track with Mirai and he wanted to get to know his son.

He needed to apologize to his mate. Gohan treated Mirai unfairly and it was high time for him to put Videl in her place.

oOoOoOo

Stretching on the bed being mindful of her bruised ribs, Videl giggled to herself. She was falling in love with Gohan all over again. He was being the perfect husband, before any of this debacle has happened, which had put a dark cloud over their lives.

During the last week since she's been home, Videl had gain back her memories from that fateful day. The day Mirai tried to kill her for wanting to save her marriage. Now, with Gohan staying with her all throughout this terrible ordeal proved to her that Gohan still loves her.

Videl just needed to figure out a way to get rid of Mirai. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to go about it, but she had plenty of time to think on it.

Her vengeful thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Son," came the low quiet voice.

"Yes? Who are you?" Videl demanded. How did this woman get into her house? Maybe Gohan finally got that maid she'd always been asking for.

"I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am, but I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Piichi. I've been hired by Mr. Son, Gohan as your live-in keeper and nurse. Should you need me for anything, please ring this bell." Piichi handed Videl a small delicate crystal bell. She turned to leave when Videl called her back.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to ask, is my husband here? I didn't see him at all today," Videl trying to remain calm, her heart was frantically hammering in her chest.

"Oh, he wanted me to inform you that should you need to speak with him, you should call him at the office. Otherwise he will be unavailable," Piichi replied politely. "Do you require anything else, Mrs. Son?"

Bowing her head, Videl shook it negatively. Piichi left her to her solemn thoughts.

Gohan had left her.

The first of many tears began to drop and splatter on her balled fists that were gripping the covers of her huge lonely bed.

oOoOoOo

Bulma finally decided that her future adult son needed to come out of his room. She was tired of him brooding over what happened with Videl and he needed to know that no one blamed him for that. If anything, Videl should have known better to try to take-on Mirai, a half-blooded Saiyan.

The rest of the Z fighters were informed about Gohan and Videl's pending divorce and that Gohan and Mirai were mated and had been seeing each other long before Gohan and Videl were married.

What had confused them was why did Gohan marry Videl if he was mated to Mirai? The answer was simply, Mirai left Gohan to go back to the future with no possibility of ever returning; with that in mind, Gohan practically gave-up on having a relationship with the time traveler.

Ultimately, Bulma's solution to any problem was to have a party. The guys were over as well as Chi-Chi, owing to her cooking the food instead of Bulma having caterers invade her home.

Standing at the threshold of the doorway to her son's room, Bulma couldn't help but feel sad for her child. Gohan hurt him terribly, but she knew that the older Son would come and set things right. He better or else Bulma was inclined to get Vegeta.

"Trunks, why don't you come downstairs and get something to eat? I actually got Chi-Chi to barbeque and Chibi is about to make himself sick eating so much," Bulma announced, tempting the solemn male to socialize.

"I'm not hungry, mom. I don't feel so well right now," Mirai answered from underneath the bundle of covers on his bed.

Rushing to his bedside, Bulma immediately placed a tiny hand to his forehead. She frown a little, he didn't have a fever from what she could tell. She was about to question him on any other symptoms he may be experiencing when someone clearing his throat caught her attention.

Smiling, Bulma approached whispering, "You hurt my baby again like that, Gohan, and I'll staple your balls to the ceiling of the gravity room."

Gulping, Gohan knew from experience that what Bulma said was a promise. "You have my word, Bulma. I promise I won't hurt him again."

Once alone with his mate, Gohan released a breath of air he hadn't realized that he was holding. Facing Mirai was a lot tougher than fighting Buu. If he didn't make it right between them now, he might as well kiss the love of his life and son good-bye.

"Mirai… Trunks?"

The afore mentioned person did not respond. Mirai knew Gohan was in his room and he didn't care.

"Um, okay… you don't have to say anything. I just want you to listen and afterwards if you no longer want me then I'll go," Gohan quietly begin.

Of course Mirai wanted Gohan but his mate was going to have to do some major ass kissing to get back into his good graces.

"Firstly, I want to apologize to you for being such a dick. I shouldn't have blown-up like that after the kitchen fiasco. And I don't blame you for Videl's stupidity. I blame myself for not keeping her temper in check. Secondly, I want us to be a family. I missed four years of Chibi's life and I'd been longing for you. I missed you terribly and I fell into a deep dark hole when I married Videl, which was a mistake.

"You wanted me to live a happy life and I thought that I could with her, but to tell you the truth, I didn't want her. I wasn't in love with her. I wanted you, Trunks. I'm in love with you and whatever happens, I won't stop loving you. I promise you and Chibi to be here if you need me. All I'm asking is for your forgiveness, even if we can't work out being together. I want to be a part of my son's life if nothing else, but please, I begging you… just… just don't leave me again, Trunks," Gohan said with tears swelling up in the onyx depths of his eyes.

At some point during Gohan speech, Mirai got to stand in front of his lover. Gohan looked so miserable. Not only that but the younger half-Saiyan looked as if he hadn't slept in days, which he probably hadn't. They were hurting each other by being separated after just recently reaffirming their dying bond.

Placing his hands around Gohan's face, Mirai didn't say a single word as he gently pulled his slightly taller partner to him, capturing soft petal lips in a chaste kiss. There was no urgent demands, or battle of wills, the kiss was a gently caress that conveyed all the love the Mirai held for Gohan.

Taking this as his cue; Gohan wrapped his arms and tail around Mirai. The world's strongest fighter pulled his mate into a hug, burying his face into the naturally lavender colored tresses, Gohan whispered, "I love you, Trunks."

This declaration broke Mirai's resolve.

"I love you to, Gohan, and if you ever treat me like I'm lower than dirt then you might as well, kiss me and our son good-bye because I will not put up with you disrespecting me—ever. Do I make myself clear?" Mirai answered.

"Yes, love," Gohan replied. "And one last thing… It's about Videl."

Mirai was about to protest but Gohan ploughed on before the older male had an opportunity to voice his negativity.

"Right now, she's a little mentally unstable and would just about do anything to get back at you for humiliating her the way she was. I know that you don't need protection but Chibi does and Videl in her jealousy would do serious harm to our son. He has one more year left to stay at home with you and then he's off to preschool.

"I'm living at the cabin full time and I want you and Chibi to come live with me. Just until the divorce is final then we can come back, look for a house here or maybe Bulma will let us stay at the Compound," Gohan rambled.

Mirai laughed. "Gohan, the cabin is fine. Chibi can fly and he's been practicing with me, Vegeta and your dad. All bases are covered."

"Come-on, there's a party waiting for us," Gohan declared getting ready to lead his mate out the door.

Stopping short, Mirai yanked Gohan back to him. "The party will last well into the night; we can go in a bit." Mirai swiftly locked his bedroom door and turned off the lights guiding Gohan to his bed.

Neither half-Saiyan made it to the party.

oOoOoOo

The following morning everyone was lounging in the family room watching a movie that Bulma had rented for all of them to watch, when the doorbell suddenly chimed. Being the closest to the door, Mirai untangled himself from Gohan's possessive embrace to see who was calling. This was the first time since claiming one another that they were openly affectionate to each other.

Opening the door, the older half-Saiyan was greeted by a man in his early to mid-forties. "Is… (reading the name on the envelope) M. Trunks Briefs here?" the man asked looking beyond Mirai's shoulder to see if he could spy the individual he was searching for.

"Yeah, that's me," Mirai answered, wondering what this was about and by this time Bulma and Vegeta as well as Gohan was crowding around the door to find out what was happening.

Handing the thick white envelope to Mirai, the man continued, "You are here-by being served. Have a nice day." He turned and hopped back on his motor bike and sped off.

Stunned, Mirai didn't move a muscle. Gohan plucked the envelope from his lover's unresisting hands, opening it. Reading the contents, Gohan cussed.

"Damn her," Gohan growled.

"What?" Bulma asked worried for her son.

"Videl (waving the several paged documents in the air) is suing Mirai for alienation of affection," Gohan exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Bulma asked not liking the sound of how the conversation was going.

"It means, mom, that, that cow is suing me for breaking-up her and Gohan's marriage!" Mirai answered, pissed. "Mom, Dad, if this goes to court it will come out that we're Saiyans and that we're the cause of the Androids and Cell for nearly destroying the earth."

Clearly Mirai was upset. Videl now has put everyone including the little ones well-being in jeopardy, because of her jealousy.

Vegeta stalked passed everyone, walking out the front door.

"Wait, Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma inquired. Oh, things were not going well. She knew from the murderess gleam in her ex-husband's obsidian orbs that he was about to do something that was going to cost her a ton of money.

"I'm going to kill that bitch."

Vegeta took off in a streak of red, transforming into his last Super Saiyan form.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? You know I wasn't going to keep them mad at each other for long, considering how much crap they've been going through. Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I really can't stand Videl. And neither can Vegeta.

Did anyone think that Gohan wasn't going say he was sorry? What about Videl? Think that she's going to just give up like that, especially not since Gohan was being so nice to her and sitting by her bed and taking care of her at home. Something tells me that this is the calm before the storm. Don't know? Well, stay turn for the next chapter.

ArchNemesis


	15. Fragile

Worlds Apart  
_This chapter is dedicated to my 70__th__ reviewer:  
__**GT TRUNKS**_

Pairings: Mirai Trunks/Gohan  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. Nor do I own any characters from Harry Potter. They are the property of Warner Bros. Studios and creator JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of the story.

**WARNING**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_Special thanks to: _mjmusiclover, I-Love-Trunks1, Guess #1, Gohan Son, Teiboi, Zelda and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

Flames will be ignored.

This is not beta-read. Please excuse any mistakes.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 15: Fragile

The landscape went by in a variant of a green, brown and white haze as Vegeta soared through the sky toward Gohan's house. Vegeta flew faster, wanting to inflict bodily harm upon Videl.

_**How dare that bitch!**_ He seethed to himself. _**No one makes a fool of Saiyan no ouji, no one.**_

However, Vegeta didn't get to make it to his destination. Goku appeared in front of him.

"Out of my way, Kakarott!"

"No way, Vegeta. You know good and well that killing Videl is not going to solve anything," Goku countered, not moving an inch, already matching strength with his irate mate. He couldn't allow Vegeta to go on a rampage, his conscious wouldn't permit it. Regardless of what Videl has done, she was still an innocent.

"That's bullshit, Kakarott, and you know it! That bitch has tried everything in her goddamn power to keep Gohan chained to her side! Like he's some type of pet—a trophy to be pulled off the shelf and dusted off to be shown off at high society parties and charity balls! I will no longer sit idle and watch both my sons be miserable and possibly die because of some girl's romantic fantasy of being in love. I won't do it, Kakarott," Vegeta vented. "I won't."

Obviously, Vegeta did calm down somewhat as he fell out of his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, but it wasn't enough to deter him from carrying out his threat. Grabbing ahold of his mate, Goku pulled Vegeta to his chest, keeping him there.

"Geta, this is not your fight. Gohan and Trunks are going to have to settle this all on their own. And the only thing that we can do is support them any way that we can and make sure that they can get through this. Right now, Videl is hurt and confused, and she's trying to keep her marriage together by blaming someone else and not looking at the big picture," Goku sagely explained.

"And what's the big picture, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked as they still floated listlessly in the air.

"That we're Saiyans and we live by entirely different set of rules," Goku finished.

Smirking at his mate, Vegeta said, "You just made that up bullshit."

Laughing, Goku place his hand behind his head with the other still holding onto Vegeta in case he decided to make a run for Videl again. "Yeah, I sort of did, but I accomplished my goal."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Vegeta asked but he already knew the answer.

"I managed to keep you from doing something that you might regret later. Now, let's go home and see what we can do to help Trunks and Gohan," Goku prompted, placing to fingers to his forehead and ITing them back to the Capsule Corporation Compound.

oOoOoOo

Rummaging around the cabinets in the kitchen, Mirai was searching for something to make for Chibi and Gohan for lunch. They told him 'just sandwiches' which he could handle. Mirai already had at least fifty wedged cut sandwiches with ham and turkey, lettuce, tomato with cheese. He also deep fried twenty pieces of chicken smothered in gravy with onions.

Several weeks had gone by since he was served with those papers filed by Videl. Mirai still couldn't believe that he was being sued. He should have known that something like that was going to pop-up. He should have realized that Videl was an angry, bitter woman. She married the most handsome and strongest fighter in the world and now said person wanted out of the afore mentioned marriage. How can he not blame her for being upset?

Not dwelling on it a minute longer, Mirai carried the food to the family room dining table then retrieve their drinks. As he placed the food on the table, Mirai quietly watched his mate and son interact with each other. He was amazed at how much alike they acted. They tossed their head back at the same time to laugh or how they concentrated with the tip of their tongue barely poking out between full plumped lips.

He was so glad that his mother fixed the time machine or he would never have been able to witness such a precious moment. Mirai hoped that one soon he would be able to introduce Gohan to his mother.

Coming out of his melancholy thoughts, Mirai swayed somewhat. He gripped the table in order to keep himself upright. Giving himself a few seconds to get his balance back, Gohan had called out to him.

"Hey, Trunks, you alright?" Gohan inquired stopping his game play with his son and going over to his lover.

"Hai. I'm fine, Gohan. I'm just hungry. We didn't eat much last night remember?"

Blushing immediately, Gohan instantly recalled last night's activities—vividly. Once Chibi was asleep (in his own bed across the hall from Mirai's room) Gohan and Mirai spent the night expressing their love for one other.

"Come-on, Gohan, let's eat. We have a lot to do for tomorrow and I want to make sure that we have everything before we head out to the cabin.

Not wasting any more time, Gohan immediately dug into the delicious lunch that his mate prepared. "Chibi! Come and eat before your father eats it all!"

A whirl-wind entered. Chibi was at the table gobbling up what Gohan and Mirai didn't touch.

Laughing at their son's antics, Gohan and Mirai eat in silence.

Once they were full, Mirai set about cleaning their mess at the table and the dirty dishes. He shook his head ruefully. His mother was right about him being more of the maternal parent as he finished loading the dishwasher and setting it to begin its' wash cycle.

He then turning back to the sink to scrub the rest of the dishes that couldn't go into the washer; suddenly strong arms encircled his waist causing him to nearly drop the delicate China tea cup his young mother was fond of.

Gohan pressed into Mirai allowing him to feel the bulge of his manhood.

"Gohan!" Mirai exclaimed in a quiet hiss. "We can't do _that_ right now."

"And why not? You smell absolutely divine, Trunks," Gohan admitted, for whatever reason Trunks scent had turned him on. He had a hard time controlling himself while they ate lunch. Gohan couldn't explain it, but he needed Trunks—no, wanted his mate so badly that his cock was aching painfully to be intimate with his older mate.

"Because Chibi is awake and the others will be back any minute, that's why, silly," Mirai groaned as his mate cupped him through his jeans. But he wasn't protesting with a lot of conviction. His mom was currently down in the lab with his grandfather and his grandmother went shopping. He didn't know where Goku and Vegeta went off to, nor did he really want to know.

"Chibi is currently occupied with television and I estimate he'll be down for his nap in twenty minutes. As for the others… I think they will get the hint once they realize where we are and what we're doing," Gohan said biting the juncture of Mirai's neck where his neck and shoulder blended together on the opposite side of his claiming mark.

Swiftly turning in Gohan's arms, Mirai kissed his mate with hunger. Dishes forgotten, Gohan picked-up his partner to the countertop's edge, working the button and zipper of his jeans.

Hissing as the cold air hit his penis as it sprung forth from the confines of his jeans; Mirai was soon lost in a haze of desire as Gohan stroked him to fullness.

"Now, Gohan, I want you now," Mirai mewled. His tail came about reminding him that it was there wanting attention as well.

They tumbled to the floor in a heap of limbs with Mirai landing on top of Gohan. They were so far gone into their foreplay that they didn't notice the angry pair of eyes staring at them or the startle gasp of embarrassment.

"Gohan!" screamed his mother, Chi-Chi while at the same time Bulma yelled out, "Trunks!" All exasperated by the wanton behavior of the younger half-Saiyans.

Jumping apart with all speed, Gohan quickly flipped their positions. He didn't want any to see his mate in his half state of dress.

This was one point in his life that Mirai wished for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. _**That fuckin' bitch has such lousy timing**_, he bemoaned to himself.

After some minutes of composing himself and calming his body, Gohan dared to look over his should to see the small audience gathered at the end of the breakfast bar. There stood his mom, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta (who was wearing a smug and satisfying look on his face) and Videl (looking about ready to explode with anger) along with the other Z warriors holding trays of food. Groaning inwardly, Gohan completely forgot that it was movie night.

"Uh, hey guys, what's up?" Gohan mustered with a reddening face, his tail wiggling lazily behind him.

"Goku could you, please," Mirai begged, mortified at be caught with his pants, literally. The older Saiyan male said nothing. Placing both his large hands on each of their shoulders, Goku ITed them to Mirai's bedroom upstairs.

oOoOoOo

Gohan had already gone downstairs to speak with Videl once he had properly sated his craving for his mate and showered when Vegeta came knocking on Mirai's door five minutes later. Mirai had refused to be in the same room with the vindictive woman.

Laying on the bed, Mirai was nursing a mild headache, which he didn't think was too out of the ordinary, even Super Saiyans were prone to stress and being discovered in the middle of an intimate moment with his mate was very stressful.

"Trunks-"

"Vegeta, please… Can whatever it is, wait? I'm not feeling all that great right now," Mirai said cutting his father off mid-sentence.

Alarmed, Vegeta was at his side in an instant.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Vegeta asked, a knot tying up in his stomach.

Giving it some thought, Mirai finally answered, "Um… for a couple of weeks, I guess. It's just a headache, no big deal."

"No big deal! Get up and come with me," Vegeta snarled. He hauled his thick headed son out the room and downstairs to the kitchen. He then turned back to Mirai. "Stay here and don't you dare fuckin' move."

Once inside the kitchen, Vegeta spotted Bulma getting some food out of the oven that had been placed there to keep hot.

"Woman, I am in need of assistance with your son," Vegeta said in a voice meant only for her ears.

Bulma shook her head before handing Chi-Chi the oversized tray.

"Okay, Vegeta, what's the problem now?"

Taking Bulma by the arm just above her elbow, Vegeta led Bulma out the kitchen whispering in her ear. "What! Are you sure?"

"No, onna, I'm not sure! That's why I want you to make sure that I'm wrong," Vegeta hissed to his wife. He continued to pull her out the door where Mirai was still anxiously waiting.

"Mom?"

"Come-on, sweetie. Your father is being overly cautious and wants me to make sure that everything is alright with you," Bulma answered.

They quickly walked down to the lab and Bulma went right to work running test on her son. She didn't show it, but Bulma was deathly afraid that the same illness that stuck Goku was now attacking her son; and if that was the case, she didn't know to help him—all the medicine that they had was given to Goku—there was nothing left.

oOoOoOo

_Meanwhile inside Bulma's study…_

Standing in front of the decorative picture window, Gohan stared out, not really seeing any of the beauty of the freshly cut lawn and flowers that Bulma's mom grew and took care of.

Gohan listened to his soon-to-be ex-wife's complaints and reasons of why they should not get a divorce and how Pan needs her father in her life. The one that made Gohan nearly laugh was when Videl mentioned how Mirai didn't love him like she loved him and if Mirai truly loved him that he would had never left nor would he had kept his son away from him for four years.

"Stop it, Videl. Just stop," Gohan said, not at all pleased with how she was fantasizing about them being a family. "The divorce is still going through whether you like it or not, and there is nothing that's going to keep me from Trunks any longer. I waited four years to be happy and this is my opportunity. And this crap that you pulled, suing Trunks is not going to fly."

"What do you mean? My lawyer advised me to take the necessary steps because _he's_ the one who came between us, Gohan!" Videl replied, feigning innocents.

"No, Videl, he didn't. You chased me, I didn't want you. I've told you on so many different occasions but you refused to listen. I married you to please my mother—not because I wanted too. She wanted to see me married to a nice girl, not realizing that I had mated Trunks and you best believe had she known that little fact, she wouldn't have pushed for us to get married.

"I don't love you. I never loved you and the quicker you get that through your thick skull the quicker you can get on with your life. I'm going on with mine and you are no longer part of it," Gohan vented.

"I don't believe you, Gohan," Videl denied, eyes tearing up at the harsh words that were being spoken to her.

"I don't care what you believe, Videl, but I'm warning you. Drop the suit or there will be dire consequences," Gohan threatened.

"Oh, what are you going to do to me, Gohan? Kill me? I don't think that's going to happen, you're not that stupid," Videl countered.

"No, you're right about that, I'm not stupid—my mother didn't waste all her time and energy having me get an education, but you are beginning to become mentally unstable with your obsession with me and I will have you committed and get full custody of Pan and you will never see her again."

Gasping, Videl took a step back with her hand going to her mouth as if she'd been slapped. "You wouldn't dare," she whispered.

"No? Try me. You're jealous and outraged that your husband of four years is divorcing you for another man and you can't accept that simple fact. I'm through being nice to you, Videl, because obviously it doesn't work with you. So now, I'm going to the bad guy and if you want me to take Pan away from you, continue with the law suit and I will guarantee you I will make you look like an unfit mother that you couldn't tell up from down when I'm finished and there wouldn't be a damn thing you or your father could do. Now call my bluff if you want to and see what happens," Gohan stated matter-of-factly.

Standing there speechless, Videl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Gohan was threatening to take her baby from her. No, he wasn't that cruel, was he? But was she willing to take that chance?

Mind made up, she replied, "No, I'm not dropping that suit."

Exhaling a deep long breathe, Gohan smiled. "I somehow knew that was going to be your answer." Then he reached inside his pocket for his cell phone and began texting furiously.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" Videl asked not sure what he decided to do. She knew if she played her cards right she would come out on top.

Closing up his phone, Gohan waited. "You have fifteen minutes to remove yourself from here willingly or you'll be forcibly removed."

"What! You can't do that. This is Bulma's house and she invited me," Videl argued.

"Yeah, see that's the beauty of being an attorney. Although Bulma invited you here, she didn't know that would violate the restraining order."

"What restra-"

Videl was cut off by a knock on the door. It was Bulma.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, Gohan, but there are officers at the door asking for you."

oOoOoOo

_Prior to the police showing up, downstairs in Bulma's lab…_

Laid down on the exam table Mirai was beginning to sweat. All kinds of thoughts were running rampant in his head as to what would have his father up in arms over.

He knew that it wasn't the heart virus. Mirai had already been inoculated for that, so it couldn't be that he contracted anything lethal.

After being instructed by his mother to put on the gown, Bulma quickly set about doing the required tests.

Thirty minutes later, Bulma was at a loss. She could figure out what it was that Vegeta wanted her to find. "Okay, Trunks, I'm going to talk with your Father. Just sit tight for a sec," Bulma said.

Walking out to the waiting area where Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his chest, Bulma approached him.

"Okay, Vegeta, I've done what you've asked and I see no indication of him having the virus," Bulma said.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Vegeta replied, "There is something that is making him sick, Bulma! Saiyans don't get ill out of the blue. Its either going to be from that stupid virus or he's…" Vegeta trailed off eyes widening. "Do a pregnancy test."

"Huh?"

"He's pregnant, onna! That's the only other explaination," Vegeta said.

Not asking Vegeta again, Bulma went back into the exam room with Mirai.

Fifteen minutes later, Mirai was staring at the results of the pregnancy test. A big pink plus sign was staring right back at him.

"Mom?"

"Congratulations, sweetheart! I'm sure that Gohan will be thrilled to hear," Bulma announced.

"No, this is bad timing. I can't be pregnant! What am I going to do? We just finally got our relationship back on track and now this comes up?" Mirai was beginning to panic.

"Boy, you need to calm down," Vegeta cut in hearing all the commotion in the room. "Quick, Bulma, get Gohan."

"NO!" Mirai made to move for the door.

"Trunks, I don't that leaving right now in your condition is a good idea," Bulma stated.

However, before Mirai could make a get-a-way, Vegeta came-up behind him and knocked-out his son. Mirai slumped to the floor in his father's arms.

Exhaling in relief, Bulma helped Vegeta get Mirai onto the exam table.

"You stay here and watch him while I go and get Gohan," Bulma said leaving the lab in a rush not knowing the events that was taking place upstairs.

oOoOoOo

Bulma heard the doorbell as she was making her way to her study. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by two police officers, showing her papers of an active restraining order again Videl.

_**Oh, boy! Gohan must be pissed**_, she thought. "Wait right here, please," Bulma instructed.

Running to the study, she knocked on the door before poking her through. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, Gohan, but there are officers at the door asking for you."

Without another word, Gohan left to speak with the officers.

Turning to Videl, Bulma looked livid. "Okay, Videl, I get it. I get that you're still in love with Gohan and that you want to be a family, but face it, the only thing that you're doing right now is turning Gohan against you. Is that what you want? I'm sure whatever Gohan asked you to do was simple and of no hardship to you.

"I can't help you, Videl, not when the situation has gotten this far out of hand," Bulma said as the officers knocked coming into the study.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're here to escort Mrs. Son off the premises."

With a heavy heart, Videl dragged herself away between the officers and through the front door with all of their friends watching.

oOoOoOo

With everything that has happened, Bulma completely forgot about Mirai. She made her way back to the lab finding Vegeta asleep in the chair next to an empty bed.

"Vegeta," Bulma said shaking him awake. "Where's Trunks?"

"What?"

"Trunks? Our son. Where is he?"

"Oh, shit!"

"Don't tell me that you let him out of your sight?" Bulma raged.

"Shut up, onna. He must be upstairs with Chibi. He couldn't have gotten far," Vegeta replied as he and Bulma made their way to Mirai's room only to run into Gohan with Chibi in his arms fast asleep.

"Have you guys seen, Trunks? I can't find him anywhere," Gohan asked.

Not knowing what to do, both Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other thinking the same thing, Trunks left.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Looks like Gohan is fighting nasty and dirty with Videl. Can't say that I blame him, Videl is a bitch. And what happened to Mirai? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Thanks, Zelda for the next chapter plot!

ArchNemesis


End file.
